Transformers: End of an Era
by SkyLine X Nightlife
Summary: Unbeknownst to a shy young femme, but known to Megatron AND her older sister, a power unlike any other rests in the young one's pure Spark. This power could either save everyone, or destroy everything.... and Skyline is the only on who can control it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Another day, another battle lost, another lecture from the not-so-great Megatron. But Skyline had bigger problems than being yelled at because of a mission-gone-wrong she didn't even participate in. She was stuck standing next to her worst nightmare. Literally. And she couldn't move away or run like usual. But it wasn't the bot on her left, oh no. Standing there was her older sister Flatline, the only bot she'd ever trusted since her dani had disappeared. It was the mech to her right she was scared of, the Decepticon named Blackout, and she had a good reason to be afraid, too. She inched a little more towards her sister. He wanted something from her that she was not even close to ready for. Her adult armor hadn't even finished growing in yet! She knew what he wanted, and so did Flatline, but despite numerous beatings from her larger, more powerful and more intimidating sister he still kept after Sky. She knew Flatline had an audio receptor trained on him, but Skyline still kept watch out of the corner of her frightened blue optics. Of course, as usual, he had an evil grin plastered on his faceplates at poor Skyline's discomfort. Another inch toward her sister; their arms were almost touching. A few kliks passed, and Blackout did nothing but stand there grinning. Skyline allowed her shoulders to drop a millimeter, an amount so small that you had to know what you're looking for to see. Suddenly she felt Blackout's servo stroke her highly sensitive wing. Three things happened at once: Skyline gave the robotic equivalent of a yelp, Flatline pushed Sky behind her body as Flatline's visor shot down to cover optics, and a scorch mark from a plasma pistol appeared right next to Blackout's foot. The whole room went quiet. "Two words," Flatline growled, voice laced with rage and crimson optics holding a steady glare. "Slag. Off."

"You stupid-" Blackout began, but was cut off by Megatron's booming voice.

"That's ENOUGH! You all are dismissed!!" He screamed.

"Talk about a hissy fit," Flatline muttered just loud enough for Skyline to hear as her visor retracted again. Starscream was laughing at the helicopter as the two sisters followed the steady flow of bots out of the room as a single ebony and crimson mech bumped her, but who was quick to murmur an apology. Skyline brushed it off then turned to look at her sister. Flatline turned to look at Sky, her face emotionless. But Skyline knew what she was really thinking; Flatline had taught Sky to watch a bot's optics and read them instead of expressions. Flatline's optics reflected comfort to her sister, finally calming Skyline enough to relax her shoulders and calm her engines.

Flatline nodded, returning to the armory to work on her assigned project. Skyline decided to do what she did best when she became bored. She watched her sister disappear into the armory, then proceeded to walk down numerous hallways and memorize the base. As she walked through the halls, she named all the rooms she knew. To the left, weapons storage, kept safely away from the armory. A little farther down, to the right, the makeshift medbay. At the end of the hall, around the left hand corner, is the small training room, also known as her Hiding Place. No one really ever went in there. There was no trouble for awhile, a few sneers or glances as she walked through more populated halls, but most were deserted as they always were. A few more turns and she was all the way at the hangar, far from the armory. Big mistake. Then she decided to head back. She took another left hand turn and her optics did a double-take. There was someone leaning against the wall. A mech. Another look told her it was Blackout. She was completely unprotected here and Flatline wouldn't get here fast enough. Her engines revved slightly as she walked past him, keeping her optics focused on the path ahead. As she went by though, he began to follow her.

After a few steps he reached out and his fingers brushed her wing. A shiver went through her frame, but she ignored the contact. Another few steps and he touched them again, this time a single full stroke, and she whipped around to confront him. The only problem was the fact that she was scared. Very scared. And he was standing there grinning with his head held high.

"Go away," she said, trying to make her voice menacing and trying to form a glare. It came out looking more like a pout.

"You know, that look only makes you all the more appealing," he said, reaching out to touch her. She backed away a few steps. He followed.

"W-Why do you want me so bad? I-Is your boyfriend not good enough?" She snapped, brandishing the Energon blade in her trembling right arm.

"Why do I want you?" He pretended to be thoughtful. "Well, for one, because of that pretty little face of yours." He stood still for a moment, then suddenly swung around to get right behind her, one servo gripping her right wing as he shoved her up against the wall very roughly. The servo on her wing began to stroke it roughly while his left servo snuck around her front and touched the hypersensitive plating on the inside of her left thigh, dangerously close to her port.

"And two," he said, pressing her farther into the wall. "You're so…. submissive," he sneered as she trembled, both with fear and unwelcome pleasure. He became distracted for a nano-klik with his own pleasure, and she took the chance and landed a lucky blow, driving her elbow full force into his faceplates. Then she bolted, her blade accidentally leaving a large gash in his armor as it retracted. "Come back here you stupid bitch!" He screamed, chasing after her.

Skyline began winding through the hallways and passageways, making a beeline for the armory, where her sister and safety lay. At the sound of her sister's light, quick footsteps, Flatline put down the tools and stood up to see what was wrong. She had gotten two steps when Skyline came screeching around the corner and through the doorway, launching herself at Flatline and hugging her tightly. Flatline hugged back, the sight of her sister so badly shaken tearing her Spark out. Then came the sound of heavier footsteps, and Blackout skidded to a halt at the doorway. Flatline never moved so fast; Blackout didn't even have time to react before her fist collided with his faceplates. He scrambled up and tried to run but, just to stop him, Flatline sent a small missile after him. The explosive did its job, tripping him up and allowing him to be caught. Holding him by the neck, she dragged him back into the armory and slammed him into the wall. "What did you do to Skyline," her voice had an animalistic touch to it, full of 100% pure hatred and rage. Blackout just sneered. Flatline gripped tighter and pushed him harder into the wall, Blackout's vocal processor beginning to cave in and overheat from the pressure. Hearing the commotion, Barricade and Starscream came running in, the two mechs trying, to no avail, to pull Flatline's grip from the helicopter's neck.

"Sis," Skyline whispered through their Spark connection. "Let him go. Please. I don't want to see him any longer," she pleaded in a low, frightened voice. Flatline did, with a glare that could kill, and as he slid to the floor he scrambled up and ran. Barricade and Starscream released their grips, backing away to give Flatline room.

Ignoring the two, she walked over and knelt beside her sister, who was sitting in the fetal position in the back corner, trembling. Flatline picked her up and sat on the edge of the worktable, Skyline in her arms. The two mechs left the room and shut the door behind them quickly, afraid she'd turn on them too. Flatline hugged Skyline close, rocking back and forth gently. Finally Skyline broke into tears, sobbing so hard her whole frame trembled. It was a full five kliks before her sobs quieted to hiccups. Flatline waited a little longer to ask. "What did he do?" She asked gently.

"H-H-He saw me i-in the halls and followed m-me, he touched m-my wings again and I t-tried to confront him. He e-ended up shoving me a-against t-the wall and…. h-he gripped my wing…..and…..and…. " She broke out sobbing again. Flatline began to rub her back and wings gently, comfortingly, like their dani used to. Finally Skyline was able to spit it out. "And, Flatline, h-he t-touched me…." She trailed off, hugging onto her sister. Flatline got the meaning immediately.

_He what?! He… he…. TOUCHED her?! I never thought he was serious, I thought it was just to scare her,_ Flatline though to herself, crimson optics seeming to be on fire so great was her rage. But at the sound of a shivering breath Flatline came back to reality and hugged her tight, surrounding Sky with both her body and Spark. "It's ok," Flatline said, carrying her across the hall to their room. "You won't have to worry about him any longer. We're leaving."

"Leaving? Oh, sis, where will we go?" Skyline asked as Flatline wiped away a single tear and pressed a kiss to her helmet.

"To the Autobots," she said in a low voice. "Pack your things. We leave tonight."

Skyline drew in another shuddering breath in an attempt to calm her systems before being set down and went to pack. Both her and her sister owned few things: Skyline had a stock of medical supplies for her kind, a large pad that she used for sketching, a supply of Cybertronian "pencils", and lastly a giant teddy bear that her mother had given Skyline when she was still a Sparkling. Flatline owned about the same things, the same pad and pencils, both unused, and a gigantic Cybertronian mechanic's kit for repairing weapons. No teddy. Both slung their respective bags onto their backs as Flatline opened the escape "window" she had made just for this purpose. As a last minute thing, she ripped one of the dark green blankets off of the berth Transformers called a bed and wrapped it around Skyline like a cloak. Flatline knew that her crimson color would be less noticeable than the gold on Sky. She leapt out the window first, then helped her sister down. Together they quickly bolted towards the rocky mountain outcroppings. As they did though, there was the sound of a cannon firing and a yell from behind them. "It's the two sisters, they're trying to escape!"

"Damn it," Flatline muttered. "Go, keep running. I'll catch up." It was then Flatline skidded to a halt and brought out her own cannon, landing a well-placed shot to the young Decepticon's CPU that silenced him. For good. Firing off a few more warning rounds, she turned and bolted after Skyline, whom had run into the night patrol. The two on duty had Skyline restrained, Energon tears running down her face as she tried to break free. Flatline's crimson optics became bright with rage as she slammed the first offender to the ground, the with a cannon shot she put the second permanently offline. Two killed, and she didn't look back. "Come on, Sky! Keep moving!" She encouraged her sister. She kept her cannon ready, but there was no more trouble as they crested numerous mountains and hills and tramped through plains, plateaus, and the occasional dry riverbed. The trek lasted for weeks. Finally the landscape began to change, going from dry desert landscape to villages and scrublands, long grasses growing in irregular patches. Flatline carefully maneuvered them around these many run-down villages, until they got to an enormous body of water. Skyline scented the air; salt was in abundance.

"What is this?" She asked.

"This is what the humans call an 'ocean'," Flatline said. "I downloaded a map before we left. We've traveled south from the Decepticon base in Egypt to somewhere in northeastern Africa. So, if we can just get across this ocean, we'll come to the western United States, in which the Autobot's base should lie…. Hey, look! We can hitch a ride on that cargo ship!" Flatline said, pointing. Skyline nodded. The two took to the water, swimming around to the other side out of view of any humans. Flatline helped Skyline up first, and then when the deck had cleared again Flatline came up. There they sat in their vehicle forms, a blue and gold F/A-18 Hornet and a crimson Lamborghini. Suddenly there was a commotion on the bridge. Part was in African and part was in English.

"What are those two vehicles?" The Caucasian man whom looked to be the Captain yelled at a worker.

The worker, in very poor English, replied, "I do not know, I never seen dem before." The Captain rolled his eyes.

"Strap them down and cover them then! If they're on here, then they're here for a reason! Get moving!" The Captain yelled before stomping off. The worker grumbled to himself in African, proceeding to cover and secure the two vehicles. It was then the ship gave a loud, long blow of its foghorn and set off. The ship's journey was a long one, hitting numerous storms and areas of rough waters on its voyage to America. Numerous times Skyline would give a small rev of her engines to show her fear.

"It's ok Sky. Just take this time to rest and get as much recharge as you can," Flatline would say gently through their Spark connection. Finally, what seemed like years later, the ship came to a crawl, then to a complete halt. They had come to port in a northern Californian town. Another worker came around eventually, uncovering the two sisters to be claimed. No one ever came. The Captain began to worry about what he had picked up.

Night began to fall again, cloaking the town and the ship in a veil of ebony. The full moon cast a brilliant light, sending spectacular reflections across the ocean's surface. Flatline transformed out, stretching her stiff limbs and searching for any human activity. None. She then tapped Skyline on the wing to alert her that it was ok. Skyline transformed in a flash, startled, and accidentally tripped over the edge, landing in the water clumsily. Flatline jumped over the side as well, only much more calmly and easily, displaying a rare sort of grace. She felt her joints bring up the typical airlock for underwater, then picked Sky up so her joints could do the same. They then submerged and swam north into colder waters, and finally beached in a cape surrounded by woodlands. Flatline came out first, sweeping the area for any threats or humans. Skyline followed timidly, frightened by the new surroundings. Flatline wound them a path through the tallest trees, until they came to the plains. "Ok, we've been traveling southeast from the state named Washington. Continue our path and we should be at the base within the next few solar cycles," Flatline said, turning her head to give Sky an encouraging smile.

_~*~_


	2. Chapter 2

"Haha, gotcha now Sunstreaker!"

"You only think you do!" Sunstreaker said, breaking the hold of his twin Sideswipe and throwing him down.

"Ow! Alright, you're in for it now-" the silver mech yelled, giving Sunstreaker a full-force tackle.

"Can you two quit fighting for two nano-kliks to help me out here?" Jazz said, turning from his position at the security monitors. "You two take over for a klik, I'll be right back," Jazz rolled his optics as he exited the room. Sunstreaker pushed Sideswipe off and walked over to the monitors.

"Security duty is such a bore. Nothing cool ever happens anywhere near the Ark," Sideswipe said from his position seated on the floor.

"Yeah, seriously," Sunstreaker answered. "Whoa, wait a klik. 'Sides, come take a look at this!" Sideswipe hefted himself off the floor, walking over to where his brother stood. "Look," Sunstreaker said, pointing at one of the screens.

"Wow. A sandstorm. Big whoop."

"No you moron, look closer!" Sideswipe squinted his optics and leaned in, searching inside the moving mass of sand. Sure enough, after a couple of nano-kliks, two figures began to appear. One was hunched over, walking with head down and shoulder pushed into the wind. It had a dark blanket looped around like a cloak. The other walked tall, obviously of a heavier build, crimson optics looking straight ahead, unwavering. The two twins looked at each other. "Decepticons," the two Corvettes muttered at the same time and brandished their weapons. They walked quickly out of the room, passing Jazz as they went.

"Yo guys, what's going on?" Jazz asked.

"We got two Decepticons coming in, heading straight for the hangar bay," Sunstreaker answered.

"Decepticons?" Jazz asked. He ran and checked the screens, then bolted off to find Ratchet. "Hey Ratchet, we have two Decepticons coming in via the hangar. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe went to intercept them, keep an audio receptor out for any more coming in." Ratchet just nodded, going back to repairing a patient. Jazz walked back into the security room to watch for any other Decepticons possibly staging an attack.

Flatline gently pushed her sister into the open hangar bay, out of the wind and whipping sand. Skyline took a deep breath and removed the cloak, shaking it off then shaking herself. Flatline did the same, making sure to pay close attention to her optics. Suddenly there was a voice from in front of them, saying "Don't move." Both of the femmes heads snapped up to look at the twins. They were standing in battle-ready poses, cannons at the ready to make a killing blow. Flatline moved to stand in front of her sister protectively. "What are you doing here and what do you want?" Sunstreaker said seriously, revving his cannon just a tad.

Flatline kept her crimson gaze focused steadily on the two, leaving Skyline to do the speaking. "Um, w-we came because of a-an offer from Optimus…." Skyline said, peeking timidly from behind her sister's bulky form, bright blue optics glittering with a frightened interest.

"They're femmes. Both of them," Sideswipe whispered through his and his brother's Spark connection.

"Why would the Decepticons send femmes? They are essential to our survival, and they're most definitely not disposable," Sunstreaker said back. The two came fully back to reality then, focusing back on the two. Neither spoke. For a klik they just stood, staring each other down and waiting to see who made the first move.

Their frozen trance was broken when a signal came through Sideswipe's comm-link. "Sideswipe, we're coming into the hangar bay. You, Jazz, and Sunstreaker are relieved of duty. Bumblebee will take over," came the garbled but recognizable voice of Optimus Prime.

"Ok Prime but we have two Decepticon femmes in here claiming to have come here because of an offer you supposedly made them. Come in with caution," Sideswipe warned. A couple kliks more of a wait brought in the sound of a large semi, a Camaro and a large black GMC truck arriving inside the hangar. All three of the cars transformed out, taking on their robot forms. Skyline looked up, scared out of her CPU, but couldn't resist her curiosity. The largest was only about a head taller than her sister, whom was a head taller than Skyline herself. Luckily Skyline still had a little bit of growing left to do.

"Oh, yes, I am glad you two were able to make it. I see you escaped without injury," the largest said. "I am Optimus Prime, the one who received your distress call." Flatline just gave a respectful nod while Skyline continued to look on, awestruck. Flatline hated to admit it, but she couldn't help but stare at Prime. He was well built with strong armor, and his beautiful blue optics portrayed the promise of a gentle-but-effective leadership. She kept her admiration to where he couldn't notice, but she knew Skyline would soon find out. The twins had relaxed drastically, Sunstreaker still keeping a more business-like, wary front than Sideswipe. Optimus continued to talk.

"I see you've already met Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, the twins," They both nodded, Sideswipe showing a huge grin. "Here we have Bumblebee"-he gave a friendly wave-"and Ironhide, our weapons specialist." Ironhide nodded, secretly pouting because it didn't become a full-out battle.

"You're a weapons specialist?" Flatline asked.

"Yeah, why?" Ironhide asked, coming out of his pout. Flatline brandished her shoulder cannons and one of the cannons in her left arm.

"Ten crystals in each of the shoulder cannons. Five in this one"-she raised her arm-"and a fully customized linkage system to where no energy is wasted," she grinned proudly.

Ironhide's optics grew wide for a fleeting moment before he said, "We need to talk weapons." Flatline grinned and nodded.

Optimus smiled. "So, two weapons specialists. Perfect," he said before turning to Skyline. His optics took on a worried set. "You're young, aren't you?" He grew thoughtful for a moment, then smiled. "That's ok. So, do you specialize in anything yet?" He asked gently.

Skyline nodded nervously and looked at her sister as if to say 'What do I do?' Flatline gave a reassuring nod. "I-I specialize in medical and healing," she said.

"You'll get along with Ratchet then. He's our medical officer and I'm sure he could use some help. Shall we?" Optimus offered, motioning towards the door into the Ark.

"STARSCREAM!" Yelled Megatron from his throne. The bot in question came up. "Report."

"The two sisters made a successful escape. We do not know where they are headed," he responded with a smart-ass sneer. Megatron rose off his throne and slapped Starscream full force into the wall. Just then a young Decepticon came running up.

"Lord Megatron! I know where the sisters went!"

"Really? Show me." The young Decepticon presented him with a printed report of a map downloaded right before the escape. "Thank you, Windroar, you may go." The young Decepticon, Windroar, gave a bow and scurried off. Megatron turned to his army gathered before him. "The two sisters have run from us, seeking shelter within the Autobot's home. We must retrieve Skyline at all cost. Flatline, well, if need be, put her _offline_," he said as his red optics glowed with hatred.

Skyline walked into their new room with a renewed sense of hope. Flatline had already put their bags on each of their berths, and she graciously picked up and hugged her teddy before setting him back down.

"Excuse me, you're Skyline, correct?" Skyline whipped around quickly, startled. "Sorry to startle you like that, I'm Ratchet," the bot said with a warm smile. Skyline took a deep breath to calm her system and returned a shy smile. "I was wondering if you'd like to take a quick tour of the medical bay?" Skyline nodded enthusiastically. She followed him out, looking around curiously, allowing her fingers to occasionally brush the wall, memorizing everything.

She followed Ratchet into a large, set off room with three or four different medical berths and on one sat the most beautiful (he probably wouldn't appreciate that) bot she'd ever seen. By his armor she could tell he was the vehicle in which the humans called a "Corvette", probably an older model judging by the design.

"That's Nightlife, one of my current patients and a temporary helper," he said as the bot gave a casual salute-like wave. There were two desks also in the room, and at one sat another bot working on something. "And that's Wheeljack," Ratchet said as Wheeljack gave a distracted wave. "I hate to ask this tonight, but I need to fix a couple of data files, can you take care of Nightlife's injury?" Ratchet asked, referring to his bandaged chest module.

"U-um, sure. What needs to be done?" She asked.

"All that's needed is to clean and disinfect the wound, then give it a new bandage," Ratchet said absent-mindedly, turning to some files scattered on his desk. Skyline nodded and began to unwrap the white bandages gently, feeling the equivalent of a human "blush" creep into her faceplates.

"As Ratchet said, I'm Nightlife," the bot gave her a grin as she looked up at him shyly. She returned a sheepish smile then turned back and finished unwrapping the last of the bandages and discarding them. She then picked up the disinfectant solution and poured a bit of it on the soft, brush-like tool placed beside it. Bending over to see the wound more clearly, she studied the large, one-sided gaping hole that had missed his Spark by mere inches.

"Hm, it's a wound by a high-caliber cannon. It was definitely battle-grade, judging by the size of the wound, and….. I believe C4 high-pressure crystals," she murmured to herself.

"Impressive, Skyline. How did you know that?" Ratchet asked, looking up in amazement from the jumble of files. She motioned for him to come over, and he did.

"Shine your light here. Do you see the bubble-like burn on the inside? That's scarring from C4, or at least I think it is. My sister Flatline would know. She could tell you anything about weapons," Skyline said, then blushed when she saw Ratchet looking at her with wide optics. Even Nightlife was astounded. Wheeljack was just, well, Wheeljack.

Ratchet recovered after a moment and smiled. "Good work," he said, patting her on the shoulder and going back to his desk. Skyline's blush turned bright red and she leaned in towards the wound to both clean it better and to hide that blush. Finally she wrapped new, clean bandages around it and gave a short sigh.

"Done," she said. "Better?" Nightlife nodded, giving her his best grin. She felt her Spark flutter. "I-is there anything else I can do?" Skyline said after a long silence.

"Not tonight, but I'll need your help with maintenance tomorrow," Ratchet said and gave her a distracted smile. She nodded and waved goodnight, Nightlife watching her leave.

"You need to get some recharge too, kid. Be back here tomorrow," Wheeljack commented. Nightlife nodded, standing and walking a bit stiffly from the room.

As he walked out, he saw Skyline looking around, like she was lost. "Need help?" He asked, grinning knowingly. She turned and looked, then blushed and nodded, looking away quickly. He laughed. "Where ya going?" He asked.

"U-um, I-Ironhide's area. W-wherever he goes to work o-on his weapons," she said in a small voice. Nightlife nodded, smiling as he led her to Ironhide's armory.

"Ouch, whoa hey, watch where your sticking that thing!"

"Well hold still and you wouldn't get shocked!" Flatline retorted.

Ironhide grumbled to himself as the two came around the corner and into the room. Flatline sat bent over his cannon, every now and again a little magnifying glass-type mechanism coming out to cover her right eye.

"Well everything in her seems to be in working order. Hey Sky come here," Flatline said without looking up. Skyline immediately went over to her. "Does this crystal look cracked to you?"

Skyline's own little magnifying glass came out for a nano-klik before she retracted it again. "No, that crystal's in perfect condition. That shouldn't be the problem at all," Skyline said, bending over to get a closer look once more. Flatline grew thoughtful for a klik then turned quickly to Ironhide.

"Open your chest," she said.

"What?" Ironhide said. "You're kidding right?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding Ironhide? Now open your chest, I just had an idea. Open it or I will open it for you," Flatline said, slightly annoyed. With a roll of his optics (And Nightlife swore he saw a hint of a "blush") Ironhide opened his chest armor to the femme weapons specialist. Then she turned her tools on him again.

"Hey now, whoa sister-" he managed to get out before he was shocked again. Flatline put her head right up to him and dug deep, carefully bypassing all the major circuits and wires to get to one certain component.

"Aha, got it!" She said as she removed it then replaced it with a new one. Finally she pulled out and closed his chest armor, placing the old component in Ironhide's servo. "There's what was causing your cannon to backfire."

"This little thing?" He asked.

"Yeah, if you look inside it, you see that big scratch? I can probably repair it and upgrade it to be one badass little sucker," Flatline said, twisting the component so the light showed a huge, worn scratch on its otherwise smooth interior.

"Whoa, thanks," he said.

"Oh also my sister Skyline was hoping you could repair her plasma rifle. Up to it?" Ironhide nodded as Skyline removed and handed it to him. Flatline said goodnight to him and walked off with Sky in tow, showing her the way from Ironhide's armory to their room and shutting the door behind them. Like night and day, of course, Skyline went from quiet and shy to the more hyper, more relaxed persona that Flatline knew and (amazingly) still loved.

"You're in love." Skyline said with a smirk.

"WHAT! NO! Are you kidding? NO!" Flatline countered.

"Face it. You fell for a red-eyed bot."

"HA! His optics are blue!"

"HA! Thanks for proving my point."

"DAMMIT!" Flatline cursed herself. Skyline laughed, a sound so completely innocent that Flatline couldn't help but smile a little. "So who was that mech you were with?"

"Well, um," Skyline gave a sheepish grin, accompanied by a blush of course. "He was in the medical bay when Ratchet came to get me. Ratchet had asked me to take care of his wound while he put away some files."

"Ah, so let me guess, love at first scan?" Flatline asked. Skyline's blush went from a light pink to a flaring red. Flatline chuckled. "So what's his name?"

"N-Nightlife…" Skyline stuttered.

"You must really like this guy, you never stutter around me!" Flatline teased before good-naturedly hugging her sister. "Come on, it's been a long day and I know we could both use some recharge."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Ark was quiet. Everyone was just starting to awaken and get ready to start the day. Ratchet, Wheeljack, Optimus, and Skyline were all already up, of course. While Ratchet was finishing up files on all the new recruits, Skyline had started her day lying on the rolling mechanic's slider repairing one of the medical berths that had been a bit shaky. She came up and tested it, and, satisfied at its new sturdiness, got up to wash off her face and servos. It was then she stopped in a very bad place to listen to a very familiar sound: screaming tires flew through the hallways, nearly running over a still-sleepy Ironhide as the little black Corvette made a beeline for the medical bay. Coming around in a well-executed drift, the Corvette transformed and accidentally slammed into Skyline mid-jump into the doorway. Now the two were on the floor, Skyline flat on the ground and Nightlife hovering over her, faces only inches apart.

_Don't blush, don't blush, don't blush, oh no! _Her Spark-self began yelling as she felt the Energon creep up behind her faceplates.

"Heh, sorry bout that," Nightlife said, jumping up and helping her up. "Not late!" Nightlife grinned at Wheeljack.

"Actually, yes you are. You're about 2.433 nano-kliks late," Wheeljack retorted, not turning from his project.

"Aw, come on!" Nightlife rolled his optics.

Skyline quickly composed herself, willing her blush to fade fast. "Anything else needed today, Ratchet?" She asked.

"Well, besides the tool cleaning, no, I think we're fine," she nodded, fetching the cleaning solution and began to methodically clean the tools. Nightlife eventually joined her, taking a little less care than her but still cleaning them completely. No one talked for a few nano-kliks.

"So, Skyline, right?" Nightlife suddenly asked. She nodded, not taking her optics off her job. "Hey, there's this human thing I keep hearing about. Star….. Star….. Star-something. Do you want to go with me tonight?" He asked.

"Um….."

_Say yes say yes say yes say YES! _Her sister was screaming at her through their Spark connection.

"Um…. Sure," she finally said in a low voice. "A-and it's called stargazing." Nightlife looked over at her and grinned.

"So tonight then?" He asked. She nodded, feeling her faceplates heat up again. It was going to be a long day.

Skyline sat in her room. Dusk had fallen, and she was supposed to be leaving for her "date" soon. Like an old habit that never died, she brought her legs up to her chestplate and rested her chin on her knee joints. And, like clockwork, Flatline walked in from the armory and working with Ironhide on new weapons.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be meeting Nightlife soon? Don't tell me you're getting cold servos," Flatline teased.

"No!" Skyline countered, blushing. "But I think I have developed the thing humans call 'butterflies in your fuel tank'." Skyline blinked innocently.

Flatline laughed. "It's 'butterflies in your stomach', Sky, and that's ok. Just ignore them." Flatline patted her shoulder. "And you really should get moving. You don't wanna be late," she winked. Skyline nodded, standing up and taking a deep breath. Flatline smiled to herself. Coming here was a better idea than she thought. Hopefully this bond between her sister and Nightlife would turn into something that would help Sky heal.

Skyline came down the hall just in time to see Nightlife lean against the doorway to the hangar. He turned as she approached and held out his servo. Skyline blushed as she took it.

"I found a perfect spot earlier. Ready?" He asked. Skyline nodded as she followed him out of the hangar and into the cool desert. It was quiet for a bit. "Hey, race?" He asked, motioning to the small crest they were heading for. Skyline shook her head no. "Ok, no race," he said, but instead picked her up gently and bolted. Her arms encircled his neck, partly out of habit and partly out of surprise, as he wound nimbly through the rocks to the clearing on the hill's crest. He slowed and set her down, her arms frozen around his neck and blue optics wide.

Laughing, he unhooked them as she shook her head, calmed her engines, and regained her composure. By the time she was done, he had already laid down to watch the stars. She looked around for a klik, as if expecting to be ambushed.

"It's ok, there's no others in the area except for us. Everyone else is still in the Ark," he said. She nodded and sat but didn't lay back. Another few kliks passed and she did.

"I never knew Earth could be this beautiful," Nightlife commented. Skyline nodded. "I heard something about a 'Great Hunter' in the sky. I don't see anything," Nightlife said, genuine confusion evident on his faceplates. Skyline laughed and Nightlife smiled at the sound. It was so beautiful.

"They're called constellations," Skyline said. "Apparently ancient human civilizations used the stars to determine the seasons and such. Some also made shapes by stars which may have helped people find their way at night."

"Can you show me some of them?" He asked, smiling. She nodded.

"The Big Dipper, which points to the Little Dipper," she said, pointing out the two constellations. "They're also called Ursa Major and Ursa Minor, or the Big Bear and Little Bear. There's the 'Great Hunter' Orion. Do you see how the three stars in the middle make up his belt? Those are called the Three Kings. Then there's his sword and shield, making him the great hunter," she said as Nightlife leaned in to see where she was pointing.

"Wow, you've done some research. What's that bright star called?" He asked. "Oh, that's Polaris, or the North Star," she said.

He laughed. "To the North!" He said dramatically as she giggled. It grew quiet for a moment before a streak of light appeared and disappeared quickly.

"Whoa, what was that?" He asked, his blue optics glittering.

"That was a shooting star," she said.

"……Sure it wasn't just a meteorite?" He asked. She laughed again.

"Yes, I think they are meteorites but humans just like calling them shooting stars even though they know what they are." They continued talking, eventually going from stars to talking about each other.

"So, you're a Decepticon changeover, right?" He asked. She nodded sullenly, turning away. "How did you live in that?" He asked.

"I-I couldn't. If it weren't for my sister….." She trailed off, gaze down. He waited. "If it weren't for my sister I wouldn't be here right now." She finally said.

Nightlife stared at her for a couple of nano-kliks before turning back to the sky. "What about you?" Skyline asked. "Born Autobot?"

Nightlife laughed. "No, only half," he said. Skyline blinked, confused. "My opi was a Decepticon, my dani a neutralist. But even though dani claimed neutralist, she supported the Autobots and would often help Ratchet with the wounded. Then I came along. Of course, opi began training me as a Decepticon, but then both of my parents were killed, and Megatron claimed it to be an "accident". It was then I found out I had an older brother, Fightnight, who took care of me. He continued my training, but never forced Decepticon on me like my opi had. When Fightnight found out what Megatron wanted, he ran with me to the Autobots, but ended up being killed as we ran. He told me to keep running and I did. He got me far enough to be within a few solar cycles travel. Then I was still young, probably only the equivalent of a human six year old. The Autobots found me and took me in immediately. As I grew into adolescence, I remembered where I came from and what my opi taught me. Originally, I fought to go back to the Decepticons," he grew thoughtful for a moment. "But then Prime changed me. He told Ironhide and Ratchet to let me go, that I should have the free choice to stand by whoever I wanted. That night I thought about it and decided I liked Optimus a hell of a lot more than what I remembered of Megatron," he finished with a grin.

Skyline looked down and nodded. "You haven't had any training yet have you?" He asked.

She shook her head. "Only basic and some close-combat fighting from my sister, but I excelled in medical training in the academy before my dani disappeared." He looked at her sympathetically. Suddenly a howl rose in the distance and Skyline sat upright quickly, ready to run. Nightlife almost doubled over laughing.

"It's ok," he said. "Just a coyote, an organic." Skyline relaxed again, laying back. He watched her for a long moment. Did she know? Did she feel the connection? He waited for another klik before stretching, his right knee joint popping. "Ow," he muttered to himself. Then he decided to try something. _Sparkmates have their own Spark connection right? Well let's see if this works…._ He shut his optics, pulling back into his Spark-self and reaching out for hers. Skyline felt it, and she gingerly connected, pulling in as well. She gasped when she saw him inside her Spark. No, they weren't inside her Spark…. But where were they? The truth hit her like a cannon blast: Their Sparks were connected. Did that mean….? His Spark-self reached out for her servo and she took it, amazed. She felt the connection flare, strong enough to survive anything. He pulled her in and embraced her, warmth surrounding her and her Spark.

After another nano-klik, she pulled out, Nightlife following suit. She was sitting up, looking at him in amazement. _That face makes her look so cute, _he thought as he showed her his best grin. Her blush flared fast, going from neutral to bright red in record time. A few kliks passed before they both turned back to the sky. More stars had come out since they had stopped looking. Out of the corner of his optic, he saw Skyline tremble.

He laughed. "Cold?" He asked. She shook her head no. He laughed and stood up anyways, walking over to sit behind her. "Lean back," he said gently. His arms circled around her stomach as his engines revved purposefully, creating heat that transferred to her. She leaned back gratefully. Another moment and she stopped trembling.

He reached up and gently stroked her wing, but as he did though, she remembered Blackout and spooked, shooting forward and whipping around to sit on the sand a few feet from Nightlife, facing him, trembling.

He looked at her sympathetically again. "You don't like your wings touched, huh? That's ok, I won't touch them again," He said gently. She nodded and scooted back over, leaning against him like she had been. It was silent again but for the occasional coyote and the rev of his engines warming her. She felt as though she owed him an explanation.

"Nightlife," she murmured.

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry," she said.

"For what?"

"About my wings being touched…"

"It's ok, if you don't like your wings touched I won't touch them," he said.

"It's not that I don't like it, it's just that…" She trailed off. He waited patiently. "That's how the Decepticon Blackout used to touch them. T-That's how he'd greet me, stroke my wings and try to take me…."

"What?" He said in amazement. He felt a couple of tears fall on to his armor, and he turned her around and tightened his embrace, her head in the crook of his neck. He felt her arms slide tentatively around his waist. Another five kliks and she calmed down, curling up in a tight ball against him. He held on to her tighter, his right servo moving in a calming stroke on her shoulder. She finally pulled back to look at him.

"I-I'm sorry you had t-to see me like this. I w-won't ever bother you a-again," she stuttered, taking another shuddering breath.

"It's ok," he crooned. "If you need to get it out, then get it out. That's what Sparkmates are for." She nodded slowly, sniffing and wiping her optics. "Ready to go inside?" He asked, smiling gently.

She nodded. "I am kind of tired. And Nightlife," she paused. "Thank you." She smiled tiredly. He just smiled back, embracing her again before getting up and carrying her back to the Ark.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_The fog rose thickly around her, concealing everything. Visibility was low. Stranded on a small stone column, she looked at her surroundings. She couldn't climb down, it was much too high, but she couldn't fly away either. The fog was so thick she could just barely make out her servos in front of her face. What was happening? "Hello?" The femme called, her voice echoing off unseen walls. "Hello?" She called again, growing a bit desperate. This time there was an answer. "The Caller….." It came as a whisper on the wind, low and mysterious. "Where are you?" She yelled. "The Caller…." Came the only answer. Suddenly two red optics appeared in the fog before her. "F-Flatline?" She asked tentatively. But it wasn't Flatline….. Suddenly Megatron's head became clear, drifting forward to her like an evil goblin. She spooked, taking one step too far backwards, falling off the stone column and into the fog below…_

Skyline awoke screaming, servos gripping the blanket that had been gently laid over her. There was another moment before she was shaken awake. Her optics shot open as her chest heaved, straining to take in enough air to cool her rapidly overheating systems. "Skyline, are you ok?" Came the worried voice of her sister. She was standing by the bed, leaning over Skyline. The spooked femme nodded, trying to slow her engines and calm her rapidly pulsating Spark.

"Yeah, just a nightmare," Skyline said breathlessly.

"You gonna be ok?" Flatline asked. Sky nodded and Flatline returned to her desk, talking through her comm-link to a very worried Nightlife. Despite the fear of the nightmare returning, Skyline was tired, and soon drifted back into recharge.

Flatline sat at her desk fiddling with yet another project. This was a prototype weapon she had dreamed up. Luckily Soundwave never found out or, as usual, he would've waited till she completed it and claimed it as his own invention. There was a slight squeak as another bolt slid perfectly into place on the inside of the small cube-like structure. She grinned. Soundwave couldn't come up with anything even close to this, the stupid lazy-aft slagger. _He needs to get a life_, Flatline thought. _Him and all of the Decepti-asses._ She gently connected another wire. _I should probably get some recharge, but I'm not really tired. I wonder what Optimus is doing?_ She thought. _Oh yeah. Middle of the night. Recharge._ She reminded herself, sorting through the tools scattered on her desk. _If I had what the humans call a "nickel" for every night I went without recharge, I guess I could be rich. But what would I do with them all?_ She laughed to herself. Before she knew it the first rays of light began to play across her desk, glittering off the tools and her own armor. She looked out the window in front of her. The sun made the clouds a beautiful reddish orange, brightening the dark blue sky and drowning out the stars that looked like randomly scattered diamonds. She blinked as her optics adjusted to the morning's first light. She knew soon everyone else would be getting up as well, so she relished in the last bit of peace she'd probably have all day. But, like on cue, there was a knock on the door of her and her sister's shared room. She got up to answer it. "Skyline's not up yet, is she?" The mech asked. It was Ratchet.

"No, she isn't. Do you need her?"

"Yes, actually. Hound just came back from a mission with a badly injured bot. I need her to take care of Hound while I repair him," he said.

"Ok Ratchet, I'm coming. Just let me wake up a moment," came a tired voice from behind Flatline. Stretching and rubbing her optics, Skyline shook herself and followed him back to the medical bay, Flatline watching. She then turned back into their room and sat at her desk again, leaving the door open to get some cool air circulating. She leaned over again, trying to connect an extremely delicate wire. As she finished welding it, there was another knock at the open door. "Come in," she said. She listened to the footsteps intently; they were heavy, so it wasn't Sideswipe, thank Primus. _Must be Ironhide coming to say good morning_, she thought. "New weapon?" The tone was joking and friendly, and it was a mech's but definitely not Ironhide. The mystery mech leaned forward to investigate, careful not to jostle the table or bump Flatline's shoulder. It was Optimus. "Good morning," he said.

"Good morning to you as well," she said, speaking carefully to make sure she didn't pull a Skyline and stutter.

"I heard that Nightlife and Skyline had fun stargazing a few nights ago, and I must say I'm a bit curious," he said.

"And?" She asked, trying to play cool and act as though she didn't really care.

"And I was wondering if you would like to go with me," he said, a look of just complete innocence on his faceplates. If only he knew what he did to her systems. _Oh Primus I just got asked out by Optimus Prime! OPTIMUS-FREAKING-PRIME! _She screamed inside her Spark, her Sparkself acting like a squirrel hyped up on caffeine, running around everywhere freaking out. She took a deep breath. "Ok," she finally said, just as calmly and coolly as if she were talking to her sister.

"Tonight then?" Optimus asked and Flatline nodded, welding yet another wire and adding to the intricate tangle already placed inside the small cube. Optimus stood there for a little while longer, then walked off, smiling to himself. After he had left the room, Flatline shut the door quickly, trying to come to terms with what just happened. _Oh Primus oh Primus oh PRIMUS HELP ME!_ She screamed in her Spark.

_Sis calm down, no need to overheat your systems,_ Skyline said, amusement leaking from behind the innocent voice she was using.

_Don't you "calm down" me! I just got asked out by the freaking LEADER of the AUTOBOTS! LEADER! Aughhhhhh! _She screamed back.

_I thought you liked Optimus. Did I misread you or something?_ Skyline asked.

_No you didn't misread me! Me liking him is the problem! I have a reputation to uphold here._ Flatline said, crossing her arms as if Skyline was supposed to magically know she did so. _Besides,_ Flatline continued. _I don't know how the others will take a Decepticon femme coming into their base and discovering that she's their leader's Sparkmate. How are they gonna react to that?_ She finished.

_Just to let you know I just rolled my optics, _Skyline teased. _And does it really matter? You can keep it a secret for awhile until the others are more comfortable with you. That shouldn't be a problem. _Skyline reassured her.

_I guess you're right. _Flatline finally conceded._ But NO ONE will know besides you. At least not for now._ Skyline didn't answer, but Flatline swore she could FEEL Sky's amused grin all the way down the hall.

Optimus was already standing outside the Ark when Flatline came to stand beside him. She felt just a bit short next to him, though he was actually only a little under a head taller than her. He was looking up, his beautiful blue optics reflecting the stars glittering above them. She stared at him, trying to memorize him. She did feel the connection, but…. it just couldn't be. It was so strange to her. Lost in her thoughts, she vaguely noticed him turn to look at her. She blinked real fast and snapped her head away, embarrassed at being caught. Suddenly she reached up and pressed a finger to her cheekplate. Shit, she was blushing! She cursed at herself as she heard Optimus give a low, amused laugh. "Do you act this way around all mechs, or is it just me?" He asked, trying to keep from grinning.

_Don't blush don't blush don't blush DON'T BLUSH AW DAMMIT! _She cussed at herself as her faceplates began to glow brightly for the first time ever. Optimus couldn't help himself, he let out a small laugh. Flatline finally shook her head and looked up, confident that her blush had faded, or at least was in the process of fading. Her arms dangled by her side as she stared at the sky.

_This planet, it's so different from Cybertron. Places like this were so hard to find back home,_ she thought to herself, marveling at each twinkling diamond. It was quiet for a long time, each lost in their own thoughts. Then something strange happened. Flatline's servo slowly moved towards Optimus, wrapping around his gently. She didn't even notice she did so until he squeezed it. He looked down at her again with a gentle smile. And, much to her chagrin, she erupted into another blush, this time almost the same crimson as her armor. _STOP DOING THAT!_ Her evil side screamed at her. The little good side of her was by then, well, a puddle. But she didn't let go. She never wanted to let go of him. She wanted to stand here forever, holding his servo, admiring both him and the stars. She felt strangely at peace, as if nothing was wrong with the world. She looked back at the Ark in the distance and sighed. Optimus released her servo and pulled away, only to replace it by winding his arm around her waist and pulling her close. The connection between them flared like a wildfire, binding them to one another.

She sighed happily, something very uncharacteristic of her. But the peace was short-lived as things again became quiet. No coyotes howled tonight, even the cactus wrens and crickets were quiet. It was as if they were holding their breaths. Usually the silence would be calming, but this silence was becoming oppressive. There was almost a tension in the air. Even Optimus began to look around. Another few kliks and the air seemed fragile as glass, one scratch and it would all shatter. And shatter it did as cannon blasts rang out, coming from the direction of the Ark. Optimus and Flatline, visor shooting down, shared a fleeting glance before both whipped around and bolted, weapons at the ready. The twins were facing off Thundercracker and Skywarp, Jazz taking on Ruination and Bumblebee on Barricade. Ratchet was trying to hold off against Windroar and the newly dubbed Demolisher (different bot), while Ironhide was having an all-out war with Bonecrusher, grinning all the while.

Starscream stood farther back, behind the army, while Megatron was nowhere to be seen. Then Nightlife came into view, chasing the Decepticon Flatline recognized to be Riptide, the two vehicles leaving great clouds of dust as they disappeared into the distance. Optimus immediately engaged Starscream, Flatline settling for helping Ratchet with taking down Demolisher. The battle raged on, Flatline sating her thirst for war before a yell rang out.

(Inside the Ark, during the battle)

Skyline stood inside the Ark, worry coating her systems like a virus. She let out a small whimper. Her orders had been to stay inside, stay hidden, and don't come out. She wished fervently she could be of some help, but with her low bulk rate and her plasma rifle only halfway repaired, she'd be of no help whatsoever. One tear fell as she hoped everyone was ok and the battle would soon be over, the Autobots emerging victorious like they should. Then a sound caught her attention: Somebody was walking down the hallway. Being stupid and not checking the energy signature, she bolted around the corner thinking Ratchet or someone had come to tell her it was alright. But what she saw made her systems freeze. It was Megatron, and wasting no time, the evil mech reached out and grabbed her, ripping through the ceiling to stand atop the Ark.

The yell that rang out caused both sides to freeze and turn. Standing atop the Ark was Megatron, Skyline in his grasp as she struggled to break free. A joined chorus of cheers erupted from the Decepticons.

"Autobots! Put up your weapons!" Megatron ordered. "You wouldn't want anything bad to happen to your little friend here, now, would you?" All optics turned towards Prime. After a few nano-kliks his shoulders dropped a bit and he nodded, sheathing his cannon and blades. "Decepticons, round them up!" Megatron boomed as he laughed evilly. All Autobots except for Prime were pushed back into a small group, Decepticon cannons trained straight on them. Flatline lifted her lips in disgust at the sneering Blackout.

"You really think you can hold me?" She threatened.

"No but this can," Megatron answered her question, tightening his grip around Skyline and causing her to grunt in pain. Flatline's optics widened and her frame constricted, ready to spring forward and rip apart anything in her path, but she conceded and put up her weapons, glare focused straight on Megatron. "You really think you could hide the Caller from me?" Megatron snapped at Prime. Optimus' and Flatline's optics widened but neither answered as other Autobots mumbled confusedly. And Megatron, with a disgusted sneer, shot Optimus right in the chest. It wasn't a killing blow, but it knocked Optimus back and caused him to stagger, but his confident gaze went on unwavering. Flatline sucked in a breath and snarled, bringing out a shoulder cannon and blasting Blackout out of her way, sending him flying. Megatron looked back down at her as she began to close the distance between them. Everyone else froze.

"Stand down, Flatline," ordered Megatron. Flatline continued forward. Megatron's grip on Skyline constricted, making her armor groan loudly under the heavy pressure. Flatline hesitated a step, then brought out her second cannon and continued forward once more. She was only yards away from the Ark. Megatron gripped again, his servo like a boa constrictor crushing its prey as Skyline tried not to whimper. Flatline snarled at him as she continued to defy him and slink forward. Megatron made one last attempt to stop her, except for he didn't know that it would backfire on him. He gripped Skyline tightly one last time, just like a rag doll. Suddenly her armor gave in with the sound of crushing and collapsing metal, and Skyline's scream of pain reverberated off the surrounding mountains and rocks. Everyone froze, even Megatron. Had he really gripped that hard, or was her armor that weak? Suddenly Flatline grew outraged and lunged for him. She hit him square in the chest with her shoulder, causing him to drop an unconscious Skyline.

Flatline didn't let up. Between physical attacks and blasts from her cannons, Megatron took a beating. "ARE YOU GIVING UP YOU BASTARD?" Flatline screamed at him as she hit him with and uppercut to the chin then a cannon blast to the chest, sending him spiraling backwards. He quickly recovered and transformed, taking the shape of the telltale Cybertronian jet he still had not changed from. But as he tried to escape she grabbed his wing and threw him, like a Greek God(ess, and a very powerful one, mind you) throwing an Olympian disc, into a rock that rested at least 50 yards away and attempting to give chase. Damage was done, but he regained himself and managed to fly away, the other Decepticons fast on his tail. Flatline looked around wildly for Skyline, but she was nowhere to be seen. She began to panic, calling out to her sister both out loud and in their Sparks. No answer. Suddenly a servo clamped down, gentle but strong, on her shoulder. Flatline whipped around and her engines made a sound similar to a growl, but seeing it was only Optimus she stood up straight, her faceplates going from offensive to a worried set in record time. "It's ok," Optimus said gently. "Ratchet took her to begin working on her armor. The others are repairing the base and checking each other for injuries," he murmured. She nodded, looking down.

_He'll probably never want anything else to do with me,_ she thought. Suddenly his arms wrapped around her, pulling her close to him. Her optics widened at the sudden supportive contact and she hugged onto him, burying her head into his shoulder as he rubbed her back. "You weren't supposed to see that," she whispered. He just kissed the top of her helmet. Then she pulled back and looked at the Ark. Optimus, as if reading her thoughts, took her servo in his and ran with her back to the Ark.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The door to the back room of the medical bay was closed. It was the room where Ratchet did all his major repairs or isolated someone when a virus made an appearance. There was definitely tools at work in there, repairing Skyline's crushed and broken body. Flatline stood outside the door, but soon grew restless and began to pace. Optimus had gone to help with repairs, and Nightlife was probably just cutting off his chase. He probably didn't know yet. Flatline glanced again at the clock, then at the closed door, then to the ground in front of her. She grunted in frustration. Time began to have no meaning as it passed without her realizing it. "You're still pacing," Sunstreaker said as he suddenly appeared. It was more of an observation than a question.

She stopped and looked at him. "What?" She asked. She hadn't heard him.

"I said you're still pacing," he told her again, walking up to stand beside her. "You've been pacing for the past seven and a half hours. You really need to rest and tend to your own injuries."

Flatline snorted. "I don't have any injuries," she said. Sunstreaker tapped her hip; there was a shallow gash there. He tapped her arm, which bore a pretty deep cut. "They'll be healed by tomorrow," she muttered.

"She'll be fine, Flatline. Trust in Ratchet, he's never let us down before," Sunstreaker said gently. Flatline couldn't believe this was the same twin that was continually chasing his brother throughout the Ark in a flurry of curses and screaming tires. She blinked at the doorway, seemingly emotionless. All she knew was her sister was in there hurt and she wanted to be in there to support her when she woke up. She let out a low sigh, returning to pacing. Sunstreaker rolled his optics and laughed. _She can be so much like Sideswipe at times. Doesn't listen for anything,_ he thought, turning and walking out to the sound of his brother calling his name.

Flatline watched him leave out of her peripherals, then kept watch on the door. Suddenly, here came Nightlife, panting hard from his extended high-speed chase. "I-is she ok?" He managed to get out between breaths.

"I don't know," Flatline said, not stopping her set rhythm. "Ratchet is attempting to repair her now," she said, grimacing at the word "attempt". Nightlife nodded, jumping up to sit on one of the normal medical berths that was empty. He kept his gaze focused steadily on the door, as if he could make it magically open and Skyline walk out perfectly fine, like she had been earlier in the day. He rested his head in his servos, focusing on the beat of Flatline's footsteps that had become perfectly synchronized with the passing of each nano-klik….

"YOU WORTHLESS BUNCH! I SHOULD SEND YOU ALL TO THE SCRAPHEAP!" Megatron was, once again, yelling at the gathered army. They stood quietly, allowing him to vent his anger, even though it was on his head that the mission failed.

"Stupid bastard doesn't even see it's his own fault," Barricade muttered to Frenzy, who in turn replied with a series of very quick, and nearly unintelligible, beeps and clicks. Starscream rolled his optics and Blackout just ignored the silver mech yelling empty threats. Trample and Tread were arguing through their Spark connection, and Ruination was just shaking his head at the dysfunctional group. Riptide stood alone in the back. Was this what he truly wanted…? He longed to go back to Cybertron, and the Decepticons were the ones trying to rebuild, but… he also found Earth very interesting. He didn't want it to be destroyed… He grunted with indecision. Suddenly a small servo rested on his cheek. He looked over at the minicon standing on his left shoulder. "What is it, Fyre?" He asked.

The little con gave a series of beeps and clicks.

"I know, I'm confused too. I don't know which side to pick. I'm stuck in neutral here, I want what both sides are fighting for," the Mustang said. More beeps and clicks. "Yes, you're right, Earth is a weird place, but it's also become like a second home to me. It has things Cybertron didn't, but I also miss home. Ugh," he complained, rubbing his forehead. Fyre beeped once more. "Maybe we should join the Autobots. I don't know." Riptide finally conceded, rubbing a thick finger up and down Fyre's back reassuringly. The little one revved his engines, then settled back down and fell into recharge on Riptide's shoulder.

It was then he noticed everyone was filing out of the room. He quickly fell into step and followed the precession before Starscream called him over. "Riptide!"

"Yes sir?" Riptide asked as he stood straight in front of Starscream.

"Did you test out that minicon like you were told?"

"Yes sir."

"What powers does it give?"

"Just a minor boost in speed and a very small boost in firepower," he replied.

"Very well then," Megatron suddenly said. "Since it is weak, you are allowed to keep him. I need minicons with greater strength, and with so few left…"

Megatron snorted and waved Riptide off, who happily left the room and went back to his own. Forgetting to shut the door, he gently laid the still sleeping Fyre on his berth, then went to scramble about on his desk. "Come on I know I put that thing somewhere. I laid it here when I came back last night…." He trailed off, sweeping stacks of paper off onto the floor.

"This what you're looking for?" Came a voice from behind the red and black mech. Riptide turned. Skywarp was leaning against the doorframe, the key Riptide was looking for dangling off one finger.

"Hey, get back here with that! I'm not in the mood for this, Skywarp!" Riptide yelled after the violet Seeker as he began to run. Riptide followed right on his tailpipe, just out of reach. "Dammit Skywarp this ISN'T FUNNY!" Riptide yelled as Skywarp looked back over his shoulder and laughed.

"I think it is!" He said before hanging another right. Riptide gave another leap, managing to grab Skywarp's scruff bar. He pulled the Seeker down as Skywarp grabbed the side of Riptide's helmet, pulling him into an extended rough-and-tumble. Finally the two settled, Riptide sitting and leaning back on his arms and Skywarp flat on the ground, both laughing uncontrollably.

"You know, for a supposedly level-headed Seeker you can be quite the annoying trickster," Riptide teased.

"Oh, and you're any different, horsey boy?" Skywarp said.

"Hey, blame the humans for the name of the car, not me!" Riptide said, grinning at the violet mech still lying flat on his back. After a couple of kliks Riptide leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and hanging his head.

"You ok, Tides?" Skywarp asked, looking at him with concerned ruby optics.

"Yeah, Skywarp, I'm fine," he muttered. Skywarp sat up and scooted over in front of him, slapping him playfully across the back of the head.

"What was that for?" Riptide asked, rubbing his helmet.

"Cheer ya up, you're acting depressive again," Skywarp said.

"You know, tenderness is something I'm sure even YOU are capable of if you try," Riptide said.

"Maybe I am, but violence is a lot more fun," Skywarp laughed. Riptide just rolled his optics. "Seriously, Tides, what's been up with you lately? I never thought you could actually be quiet and not start any fights," Skywarp asked.

"I… I don't know. I know I chose Decepticon, but…." He trailed off.

"Come on Riptide, you can tell me. I'm here for ya," Skywarp said. Riptide gave a heavy sigh, not looking at the violet mech in front of him who had become both his best friend and lover.

"I side with the Decepticons because they say they're trying to get enough Energon to rebuild Cybertron, but… I've also grown somewhat attached to Earth. It's now like a second home to me… it's so beautiful… And with the Allspark destroyed…."

"You're not thinking of joining the Autobots, are you?"

"I don't know anymore, Warp. I…. I don't want to leave you, and worse than that, I don't want to have to stand against you on the battlefield. But I don't want to see Earth destroyed as well. I'm stuck in the middle and I don't know what to do anymore…" He trailed off, hanging his head to hide his face. Skywarp watched him, a little bit of sympathy managing to worm its way up into his optics. He briefly checked the hall for any passing mechs or security cameras, then leaned forward and wrapped his arms around the larger mech's shoulders, resisting the urge to slap him again. Riptide returned the gesture, pulling in the smaller mech to where Skywarp was sitting in his lap as the Mustang nuzzled his neck.

Skywarp wiggled himself around and got up onto his knees, hugging Riptide's head to his cockpit as Riptide began to stroke the jet's back and wings distractedly.

"Skywarp, what should I do?" He whispered. Skywarp didn't answer, but just sat back and raised Riptide's head. His optics were clouded, tears beginning to make themselves known as Skywarp stared into his optics, ruby red ones to sapphire ones, before he leaned forward and kissed the black mech.

"If I ran to the Autobots, would you run with me?" Riptide asked as he pulled back. Skywarp was stuck; he wanted to be with Riptide, but he couldn't leave his brothers, Thundercracker and Starscream. Riptide just smiled sadly. "It's ok, I know you love your brothers, and I know that love probably outshines me. I mean, they're your family, right?"

"No, that's not it," Skywarp began, but couldn't finish. "You really are leaving, aren't you?" Skywarp asked.

"I guess I have to, 'Warp. I can't stay here anymore. I don't want to leave, but it's not just about me either. Fyre came back with a badly injured arm last week from nearly being captured, and I can't keep him with me 24/7," Riptide said. "When are you leaving?" Skywarp asked. Riptide sighed. "Tonight. It'll just make it harder if I put it off any longer," Riptide whispered as he stood up, pulling Skywarp along with him. Skywarp's arms enveloped the larger mech, hugging himself close as Riptide returned with his own crushing hug. As a final goodbye, Riptide used one servo to stroke the delicate wings on Skywarp's back, paying attention to the easily overlooked hinges and the especially sensitive plates that only he knew of. Skywarp relaxed into the familiarity of his touch, thinking this would be the last time he would ever be with him.

"Never forget, I love you," Riptide said before kissing him one last time. The jet watched as Riptide disappeared quickly down the hall, feeling a void come into his Spark. He stood for a couple of kliks, lost in thought, before realizing he was still holding the key that Riptide had been looking for. He ran after him, but as he stopped in Riptide's doorway he saw that the desk and shelves had already been completely cleaned off of the things they had held and the window was open. But there was something left on the desk: a box. Wrapped in violet, black, and white, it stood alone in a room that was now the polar opposite of what it once had been. The only thing left of it was memories. Skywarp sighed then walked up to the desk, lifting the lid off of the box. It was empty except for some type of foam, and the foam held an imprint in it. Skywarp looked at the key, then to the imprint, then back to the key before he placed the metal shape in it. It fit perfectly. Then another thing caught his attention: Wedged between the foam and the side of the box was a folded piece of paper. Skywarp opened it. He read it once, then twice, then a third time before he truly registered what it said. A tear fell onto Riptide's last note, written in his own telltale handwriting, as the five words on the paper imprinted themselves into Skywarp's processor:

_The key to my Spark_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

How many solar cycles had it been since the battle? How many solar cycles without a bit of recharge? Flatline lost count. The only thing she could remember was the battle, the confrontation, and the scream that rocked her each time she remembered it. The only other thing she could remember of the past however many solar cycles was the sound of her own footsteps and the occasional visitor coming to see if any news had come out. She couldn't even remember who all had come to check. She saw faces but never gave them names. Her hip had healed, but the gash in her arm had become slightly rusted, meaning it wouldn't heal until she got it properly cleansed and disinfected. She blinked twice, her world was becoming blurry. It was becoming harder to take each step. She was so tired, but she fought recharge with a vigor no one could outshine. She had to be there when Sky woke up. She had to! It was her job to always be there for her! It was a promise she'd keep, one given to both her sister and her dani. She finally came to a standstill, using the wall as a crutch to hold herself up.

"Flatline." It was Optimus. She looked up at him with half closed optics. "You need to rest, love," he whispered. "She won't be waking anytime soon. It's ok for you to get some recharge and refresh your systems. We'll have Ratchet look at your wound later, he'll be done by tonight." She nodded, attempting to take a step forward to meet him. Her leg gave, and he jumped forward to catch her.

He picked her up gently and checked the halls, respecting her wish to keep their relationship a secret. No one spotted them as he carried her to his room, laying her on his berth and covering her gently with a blanket. She was gone immediately. He smiled and bent down to kiss her helmet, walking to the doorway and turned to look at her again. She looked like a complete angel, so peaceful. He smiled, turning off the light and sliding the door shut.

"Nine solar cycles! Why hasn't Skyline woken up yet?" Nightlife asked worriedly as Ratchet took care of Flatline's arm wound.

"Nightlife, that wound was more extensive than just crushed armor. Megatron managed to crush her inner circuitries and even some delicate components that needed to be repaired. Her healing is actually going faster than I expected, so she should be coming out of stasis soon, maybe even within the next couple of solar cycles," Ratchet said as he finished dressing Flatline's arm. Nightlife grunted worriedly, staring again at the door.

"Ratchet," he murmured quietly. "Can I go in and see her?" He asked, turning.

Ratchet sighed before nodding. "You can go in as well if you want, Flatline, just you and him please be careful of the wires and monitors," he said. The femme nodded, standing to follow the Corvette into the back room. As they entered, Nightlife bent down to give Skyline a soft kiss on her helmet, and Flatline took her uninjured servo. They looked at each other, worry plain on his faceplates but well hidden on Flatline's. Sky looked terrible, the entire left side of her was healing, but anyone could tell how extensive the injury had been. All of the internal circuitries and such had been repaired perfectly and the armor around it fixed enough to protect it, but she would need a lot more body work and definitely a new paint job. Nightlife pulled over the little rolling stool Ratchet used and sat at Sky's bedside, careful not to jostle the berth or disrupt any wires. The monitors arranged neatly against each other on the nearest wall continued to beep and chirp regularly, a slow, steady rhythm as they kept all of Sky's system functions in check.

"Nightlife, Sunstreaker needs you," Flatline murmured as Sunstreaker entered the other room and asked Ratchet where Nightlife was. The ebony mech heaved himself up and, giving Skyline one last longing look, walked out to join the yellow Corvette.

Silence fell over Flatline again, the monitors and machines keeping their tempo. She turned to the white sheet that separated Sky from another injured bot, whom was asking for Ratchet. "Ratchet, your other patient in here needs you," Flatline called out.

Ratchet came in immediately, bypassing Flatline to check on the mech next door. Flatline grew curious. Why did that voice sound so familiar to her? The Lamborghini released Sky's servo and walked around the sheet to stand against the wall. She couldn't see the bot for a moment until Ratchet moved, and who it came to be surprised her and actually left her vocal processor unresponsive.

"Flatline? Is that really you?" The mech asked. Flatline blinked and shook her head, walking over to his berthside.

"Yeah, it's me. What happened to you? Invisibility didn't work?" She teased.

"Ha ha, very funny, Flatline," he grinned back. "So what's up with the crimson optics? And that thing?" He asked as he pointed to the Decepticon symbol still holding its place on her chest. "You joined them?"

"I had to. At the time it was the only way to protect Skyline, Mirage," she murmured.

"Oh. You getting it removed?"

"No, the way Megatron gives you the symbol, it's permanent. And painful. The only way to remove it would be similar to the way humans get their "tattoos" removed. I'd have to have all of my chest armor scraped, removed, and most likely replaced or redone."

Mirage flinched and nodded understandingly. "Where is Skyline? I mean, she's here with you, right?" Mirage asked.

"Well, she's a lot closer to you than you think," Flatline said. Mirage blinked, confused. "She's your next door neighbor," Flatline said, motioning to the barrier sheet.

"Oh. What happened?"

"I'll give you one guess."

"Megatron?"

"Yep."

Mirage sighed and shook his head, then laughed. "I still remember the academy days, you coming to my dorm to study at night when she was still a Sparkling. We'd always get distracted playing hide and seek with her. She could never find me. Her and that teddy," he laughed.

"She still has it," Flatline said. "Really?"

"Uh-huh, and sometimes she clutches onto it when she's scared, just out of habit," Flatline said, smiling. Mirage laughed.

"I guess old habits really do die hard! So what else has been going on?"

Flatline paused for a moment, debating whether or not to spill Sky's secret. She decided to give half of it. "Sky found her Sparkmate," the crimson femme said.

"Wow, and she's still pretty young," Mirage said.

"She just hit 21,700 years a human decade ago."

"Oh yeah she is still young. What're you now? About 33,000?"

"Bingo. Only a little younger than you," she said. Mirage smiled at her, his optics beginning to flicker a bit. "Tired?" Flatline laughed.

"Yeah, a little," he yawned. "Then I'll leave you be. We have a millennia to catch up," she said, winking at him before returning to her sister. Flatline didn't know much about the monitors and symbols, but she swore they'd changed since she left Sky…

"Whoa, no no no Sunstreaker the other one! Reverse the drilling direction and use the C13 bolts!" Nightlife said.

"What's wrong with C10 bolts?"

"C13s are a lot stronger and will hold up better."

"Oh, ok," Sunstreaker said, returning the bolts and taking the others from Nightlife as he continued to drill into the Ark's hull, replacing some of the damaged metal sheets.

"Hey Sideswipe, can you go see if you can find anymore C13 bolts for your brother?"

"No we're all out. Those were the last of them, we'll have to wait for another supply ship to pass through the galaxy," he said.

"Alright then, that's all we can do for now. Most of the holes are patched and secured, so we should be fine. The last two temporary patches should be strong enough to survive a sandstorm or two," Sunstreaker said. Nightlife just nodded.

"Anything else need to be done?"

"No, that was it. Thanks Nights," Sunstreaker said. Nightlife nodded again and stood for a moment, staring out across the wide expanse of desert. Suddenly an excited voice came through his comm-link: **"Nightlife, Sky's onlined! She just came to and wants you here as well!"** Nightlife stood shocked for an nano-klik, then turned and bolted for the medbay.

Skyline gave a small grunt as she began to come through from the dark as night void she'd been floating in. _I must've gone into stasis lock… what happened? _She thought. She onlined little by little, warnings flashing through her processor as she tried to move them aside so she could think properly. _Why does my left side hurt so bad…? _She wondered as she disconnected some of those sensor grids. She couldn't bring her optics online yet, so she studied the sounds of the room until she could: there was the regular tempo of beeps and chirps from the function monitors used in the surgery/isolation area and the sound of two different bots engines, one louder than the other. The louder one, the one closest to her, was familiar: it was her sister's engines. The soft, comforting sound she'd always loved as a Sparkling. It made her almost want to slip into recharge, but she fought the urge.

Another few kliks and she could finally access her optics as they came on slowly. The overhead lights were bright at first, causing her to shutter them a couple of times before she could hold them open. Her sister was watching the monitors closely, her optic ridges nearly touching as she tried to figure out each symbol's meanings. If Sky had been feeling better she would have laughed.

"F-Flat…," was all she could get out for the moment. Flatline's head snapped to look at her with wide ruby optics.

"Sky!" She said as the grip on her right hand became stronger.

"Y-You stayed w-with me…" The jet murmured. Flatline grinned and kissed the top of Sky's helmet.

"How do you feel? Do you need anything?" Flatline asked.

"M-my side hurt a moment ago, but I temporarily disconnected the sensor grids. Other t-than that I think I'm ok. What happened, sis? And where's Nightlife?"

Flatline lowered her gaze for a moment. "You were attacked by Megatron," the Lamborghini murmured. "And I wasn't there to protect you…" Skyline watched her sister, feeling the memories of the battle come to surface.

"It wasn't your fault I got injured, Flatline. I ran out of my hiding place without checking the energy signature, please don't blame yourself for my mistake!" Skyline said. Flatline watched her for a long moment before kissing her helmet again. Then she turned to her comm-link.

"Nightlife, Sky's onlined! She just came to and wants you here as well!" Nightlife didn't answer back, but she was answered instead when Ratchet warned him to slow down. He came running through the door less than a quarter of an nano-klik later, immediately moving over to her. Skyline smiled weakly at the mech as he bent down to press his forehead to hers. He let out a relieved sigh that nearly hitched in his vocal processor.

"You ok? Feeling any better?" He murmured quietly. Sky nodded slowly and he stood straight again, just the slightest clouding to his sapphire optics. Hearing them talking, Ratchet came in, hesitating for less than an nano-klik.

"Oh Skyline, you've onlined. Are you feeling any better? Can you feel your arm? Possibly move it?" He asked. She managed to move her left servo, gently pulling it into a fist then relaxing it as she shut her optics from the waves of electric pain coursing through her entire left arm. "If it hurts too much then you can stop. We don't want anymore damage done."

She nodded again, relaxing her arm and again disconnecting the sensor grids in that area. He nodded approvingly, gently patting her right shoulder as he turned to the monitors and began typing on them.

"R-Ratchet, will this affect my flying?" She asked. "It will, but only temporarily. Once you're finished healing you shouldn't have any problems," he said, turning and smiling at her. She nodded before sighing. Then a though occurred to her:

"How long have I been out of commission?" She asked. Flatline and Nightlife both hesitated for a moment before the ebony mech said in a low voice "Nine solar cycles." Nightlife spent the next few kliks filling in Sky on the past solar cycles before Sideswipe came in, followed by Sunstreaker and Jazz.

"Can we come in?" He asked. Nightlife looked to the crimson femme, as if asking permission, and Flatline nodded.

"Yeah, come on in, just be careful of the wires." She said as Skyline smiled at Jazz and the twins.

"Hey Sky I finished making that game. Whenever you feel well enough, do you want to try it out?" Jazz asked.

"Sure," she said gently, voice nearly a whisper. She couldn't help but feel tired.

"Want me to tell everyone she's awakened?" Sideswipe asked.

"You haven't already?" Flatline asked teasingly.

"No, not really. I retrieved Jazz and told him, then informed Optimus on our way here. No one else knows unless he told them."

Nightlife spoke up.

"You can tell them, but just ask for no one to come by just yet. Sky needs rest," he said.

"Nights, I'm fine, I'm not tired," she murmured, but despite herself her optics managed to sneak in a couple of flickers. Nightlife just laughed and kissed her again as Flatline shooed the three mechs out of the room. As soon as they weren't looking, she snuck another kiss to Sky's helmet.

"Get some recharge, Sky, we'll be back in the morning. Call me if you need anything," Flatline said, her crimson optics soft. Sky just nodded as her optics flickered again.

"G-goodnight," the jet murmured.

"Heh, goodnight," the ex-Decepticon said. She watched her sleeping sister for a moment before reaching into her storage compartment, pulling out Sky's old teddy and placing it under the blanket, in her sister's arms. _Sleep well, sis, sleep well_, Flatline thought to herself before walking out, whispering a "goodnight" to Mirage as she turned off the lights and slid the door shut.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Hey Optimus, there's something I've wanted to ask you," Skyline asked him when he came to visit her again the next day.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Where do you go when you leave so early in the mornings, or like that week-long mission you just finished up. Where did you go?"

"Well," he thought about it for a moment. "We have an alliance with the humans of this planet. Most of our time before we found the Ark we spent on a military island called Diego Garcia with the NEST organization," he said.

"NEST? What is that?" She asked.

"NEST is a specially trained military force comprised of human militants from around the world as well as their Autobot partners, myself included. I'm in the process of introducing more Autobots slowly, the current team is now comprised of Bumblebee, myself, Ironhide, Ratchet, Chromia, Mudflap, Skids, and Sideswipe. Chromia, Mudflap, and Skids are still on Diego Garcia. You, Flatline, and Sunstreaker are hopefully the next to be introduced, though Jazz is believed to be dead," he explained. She nodded.

"But thank Primus for Wheeljack and Ratchet we were able to revive him," she murmured. "But if you're going to introduce Flatline to the humans….," the jet said.

"Yes, I worry about that too. I don't know how much of her Decepticon side will show through, as our alliance is still on slightly shaky ground because of both increasing Decepticon uprisings and because of human government members who wish NEST to be shut down and us to be made into mindless toys for their own amusement," Optimus said.

"But why would they do that? I mean, the Autobots have helped them so much, and we haven't harmed them on purpose, have we?"

"No Skyline, but most humans are close-minded and their hearts afraid. So we must take caution and keep our introductions slow so they won't become panicked," he said soothingly as the blue and gold femme nodded understandingly.

"When do we do introductions?" She asked.

"That I am not sure of yet. I will talk to Lennox and arrange it," he assured her.

"Training lesson?" Skyline asked Nightlife.

"Yeah, your sister is supposed to help Sunstreaker and Sideswipe with multiple enemy close combat."

"Oh Primus, they're fragged," Sky said, letting her language slip. Nightlife laughed. "I'll be there in a moment. Hangar bay, right?"

"Yeah," he said as he smiled lovingly at her and walked out. She stood up wearily and walked back to her and Nightlife's new room. It hadn't been announced that they were Sparkmates yet, but they planned to announce it soon. A few Autobots knew, including Flatline, Optimus, Ratchet, and Jazz, but it wasn't officially known yet. She checked her body armor quickly. Every last dent had been fixed, but her paint was still scratched. She'd need it done soon. Picking up a small wrench-like tool, she painfully adjusted a few bolts in her left elbow before walking out to make her way for the hangar bay. As she neared, there were already the sounds of banging metal and short yelps of surprise.

_Of course, being tossed like rag dolls. I feel bad for the brothers_, Skyline though to herself as she walked up to stand beside Nightlife as he laughed quietly at the two twins.

"You know, there's a reason why she's named Flatline," Skyline said as Nightlife looked down at her curiously. "Not many 'bots know why. And the few unlucky enough to find out, well, usually find out too late."

Nightlife laughed again. "I find that easy to believe," he grinned. Flatline picked up and tossed Sunstreaker again, then brought her hip around to knock Sideswipe away from her and causing him to collide with Sunny, whom had just gotten up and had tried to make another run at her.

"Flatline don't be sadistic," Skyline said from the sidelines.

"What's sadistic?" Flatline asked as she ducked, just in time for the two brothers to crash into each other. Skyline rolled her optics as Flatline laughed a bit, then re-instructed the twins and told them to try again.

Soon Ratchet and Wheeljack left, soon followed by Ironhide, all of which had work to finish up. Optimus stayed, he couldn't help but find amusement in the twins trying. But that wasn't the only reasoned he stayed. He enjoyed watching Flatline in her element; he could tell she was enjoying herself. If she was happy, then he was happy. He eventually had to leave as well, finally followed by the newest member of the Autobot family, Riptide. The Mustang left laughing hysterically. Night and Sky never left, but they did eventually move to sit against the wall, Skyline curled up in Nightlife's lap. Two Earth hours later, both of the twins collapsed, completely exhausted. "So, what did we learn today?" Flatline asked, suppressing a grin.

"To always find your enemies weak spot and attack them there," Sunstreaker grumbled.

"To always try to gain the upper hand first. Don't always rush in head first. Plan carefully," Sideswipe mumbled.

"Good, we'll continue training tomorrow," Flatline said as the twins heaved themselves up and limped out of the room, rubbing various sore spots.

"Well, you definitely know how to turn off a mech," Skyline teased.

"Shut up," the larger femme said jokingly. "I like the pose by the way."

Skyline erupted into a blush as both her sister and Nightlife laughed. "We're actually planning on announcing it tonight," Nightlife said confidently.

"Are you ready for that Sky? You're 100% certain?" Flatline looked at her sister half-worriedly. Skyline nodded, stamping down her fear. If they announced tonight… Skyline quickly pushed those thoughts away. Yes, she would bond with Nightlife. She wouldn't back down from this, she told herself she wouldn't as she stood up and smiled at her sister.

"Skyline, you're needed outside the Ark," Wheeljack said.

Skyline blinked innocently as she followed him, Flatline and Nightlife walking beside her.

"Do we have to do this today, Wheeljack? I mean, Skyline just finished recovering," Flatline asked a little gruffly.

"Ratchet said she'd be fine, and we need to know what this power can do before the Decepticons decide to pay another visit," Wheeljack answered, ignoring the note of annoyance in her voice.

"Wait, power? What power?" Skyline asked as she looked at her sister, confused.

"Wheeljack give me a moment to talk to her. She doesn't know yet." Wheeljack just nodded, walking on and dragging Nightlife with him. Flatline heaved a great sigh before turning back to the jet.

"Sky, you remember our dani Nightsong, right?" Skyline nodded. "Do you ever remember her singing to you when you were extremely young?" Skyline nodded again.

"Yes, I do. It always seemed as though her singing had an effect on me, no matter what was going on. It would always soothe me. She had a wonderful voice," Sky murmured.

Flatline sighed again. "Sky, do you remember the class you took in your later academy years, the one on old Cybertronian myths and prophecies?"

"Yeah sis, why?"

"Do you remember a prophecy called 'The Caller' or 'The Savior'?"

Once again Skyline nodded. "I remember that one, it was one of my favorites."

"Skyline, that was one of your favorites because it's ABOUT you."

"Me? Sis that's….. crazy…..?" Skyline said, suddenly unsure of her resolve in believing that it wasn't true upon seeing the seriousness in her sister's optics. "About me?"

Flatline nodded solemnly. "That's why when Megatron attacked you he called you 'The Caller'. That's why you've been having those dreams and you've started to enjoy singing," Flatline explained. Suddenly fear peaked in Sky's optics as the shock overtook her systems. Flatline hugged her sister reassuringly.

"I-I can't do this sis, I don't know how to control that much power!"

"It's ok Sky, I know what to do, just trust me."

Skyline revved her engines a bit, hugging onto her sister for comfort as she felt both Flatline's and Nightlife's Sparks surround her. After another nano-klik she calmed, looking up at her sister with determined optics as realization slowly set in. Her sister was the Guardian. "O-ok sis, what do I do?"

Flatline came out into the desert a short time later, followed by Skyline. But, instead of walking with a relaxed frame and a downcast gaze, Skyline walked with her chest slightly puffed out and a determined gaze set on where they were headed. Nightlife smiled at her as she walked up to him and brushed his servo gently. A couple of bots looked at her strangely, but turned their heads again when Flatline sent them a glare. Skyline nodded at Flatline as the jet came to stand beside her larger sister. Flatline brandished both of her blades as Skyline took a deep breath.

"What song?" She asked Wheeljack.

"Whatever you see fits," he replied, waiting patiently. She looked at her sister.

"What about Metal Heart by Garbage?" The Lamborghini said. Skyline nodded as she went over the song in her head. Finally Skyline sighed and, focusing on the song and Flatline, offlined her optics as she began to hum the opening notes.

_I wish I had a metal heart_

_I could cross the line_

_I wish I was half as good_

_As you think I am_

A faint shimmer began to appear around Flatline as the energy Skyline created transferred to her sister.

_Now that we know for sure they're telling lies when they say_

_No one gets hurt and therefore nobody dies_

_You know it's hard to believe anything that you hear_

_They say the world is round_

The energy began to seep into Flatline's swords, causing them to give off a glow visible even in the midday Sun.

_I wish I was as big as you_

_You'd have to tell the truth_

_I'd be nothing you could hurt_

_Nothing you could use_

_Now that we know for sure they're telling lies when they say_

_No one gets hurt and therefore nobody dies_

_You know it's hard to believe anything that you hear_

_They say the world is round_

_The world is round?_

The light continued to grow as more energy was created, surrounding the two femmes as some bots had to avert or shield their optics from its increasing intensity.

_I want to be dependable, I want to be courageous and good_

_I want to be faithful so that I can be heroic and true_

_I want to be a friend you can rely on you can lean on and trust_

_I want to understand so I can forgive and be willing to love_

_I wish I wasn't flesh and blood_

_I would not be scared_

_Of bullets built with me in mind_

_Then I could be saved_

_My sweet lord take care of me for I think I'm done_

_Kiss my mother on her cheek and lay my burden down_

_Lay my burden down_

_Now that we know for sure they're telling lies when they say_

_No one gets hurt and therefore nobody dies_

_You know it's hard to believe anything that you hear_

_They say the world is round_

_The world is round?_

Both of the Lamborghini's swords began to pulsate before Flatline released the energy with a powerful double-swipe, sending a concentrated wave of pure light and energy at an extremely large rock formation a half a mile into the distance, completely obliterating the formation with ease. A murmur of amazement and appreciation went throughout the Autobots gathered as Skyline finished singing.

"Was that your most powerful song?" Wheeljack asked.

"N-no sir," Skyline replied nervously. _My most powerful song would probably be Forsaken by Within Temptation_, she thought to herself. _But I can't subject them to that much power, not yet. Not with the type of note range and the lyrics._

She looked at Optimus, who nodded in approval. Wheeljack was furiously recording information into a small data pad, every now and then the pad giving off a small beep.

"Ok Skyline, that's all. You're dismissed," he muttered as he retreated back inside the Ark, everyone else slowly starting to follow. Flatline nodded approvingly at her sister while Nightlife came up and hugged her. Skyline snuggled herself into his chassis, not caring who or what was watching. Flatline then put a servo on Sky's shoulder and made her way towards the Ark, followed by Skyline and Nightlife, whom had his arm around her waist as both a proclamation of "ownership" and as a supportive, loving hold.


	8. Chapter 8

Quick Comment from Author: Hey guys it's Sky here. Just to warn you, this is chapter has a rating of M for Mature. This is the "bonding" (sex) scene for Skyline and Nightlife. So, fair warning, don't flame me for this. :)

Chapter 8

It was a quiet night, everyone had gotten together for what the humans called "movie night". Precious Energon was being passed around to everyone, and Mirage had even healed enough to come and sit beside Flatline. Numerous blankets had been laid across the main area of the Ark as Jazz was retrieving the movies from his quarters. Suddenly Optimus stood up in front of all the Autobots and asked for their attention.

"My friends, tonight is a very special night indeed. Not only have we found the special bot who could end our war and return this planet AND Cybertron to peace, but there are also two bots in our rankings whom fate has revealed them to be Sparkmates," he said.

A murmur of surprise went throughout the group. "So Prime, who is the lucky couple?" Sunstreaker asked as Optimus nodded at Skyline and Nightlife. The two stood up, Nightlife's arm locked around Sky's slim waist as she leaned slightly into him.

"We are," Nights said to Sunstreaker. A chorus of cheers went throughout the group, Skyline's faceplates heating to a deep red as she unconsciously leaned more into the ebony mech, as if asking for protection. Nightlife felt her discomfort and sat down again, pulling her into his lap and wrapping his arms comfortingly around her stomach. She leaned back into him as the movie started and the talking died down to murmurs here and there before completely quieting. It was a movie called "Bushwhacked". It was a strange movie, but was definitely funny because of all the strange situations the human mech got himself in. Even Ironhide couldn't help but laugh at some of them.

After the movie ended everyone slowly rose and left for their respective quarters, giving goodnights to other bots and even congratulating Nightlife and Skyline. The two just smiled happily. Skyline hugged her sister goodnight as Flatline walked on to her new single-bot room and Sky waited a nano-klik then walked into her and Night's new room. It was the same as hers and Flat's old room, but instead of two one-bot berths it had a single, two-bot berth up against one of the walls. Nightlife was already sitting on it waiting for her. He grinned as she slid the door shut, butterflies making themselves known in her Spark.

He stood up to meet her and he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her lovingly. Nightlife kissed her again and again, almost as if he was poisoned and her kiss was the only antidote. Each one grew in magnitude, becoming longer and harder, as if at any moment one of them would disappear, never to see one another again. She nearly laughed at the possessiveness he was displaying. Despite all this, he was never rough, even as he pushed her against the wall and trapped her with his body. But amazingly, she wasn't scared; she remembered Blackout and his antics, sure, but she was confident in Nightlife and knew he'd keep his promise. Another klik and he unwillingly pulled back, allowing her to place her servos on his chest plate. Then silence passed between them, his gaze similar to one a goddess would receive from an ordinary human mech. His optics bore into hers as she stared right back at him, allowing her to read their crystal depths. She found he wanted to take her now, berth and everyone else be damned, and make sure his claim was "set in stone" as humans would say, but he was waiting until she was completely ready. Her Spark warmed at his generosity as she leaned forward into him and locked her arms around his neck, just completely relaxing her entire frame.

He pulled back and stared with wide optics. "Now you're sure you're ready, Sky?" He asked.

"I'm sure about you," she murmured as she bent forward to kiss him. He smiled and kissed back, their glossas intertwining as he drew a servo up to stroke the sensitive hinges on her wings, paying special attention to the baseplates and wingtips. She arched into him at the soft, teasing strokes, letting out a long sigh.

*He smiled to himself as he pulled her in close, using his free servo to make long strokes up the outside of her thigh. That same servo then moved to her lower back, over her aft, and down the back of her thigh to rest behind her knee joint. She obediently lifted her leg for him, allowing him to pick her up, albeit a bit clumsily. As he stood straight again, she threw her legs around his waist as his servos moved to support her, the jet sucking in a surprised gasp as their ports rubbed for a brief moment. Legs still wrapped around his waist, she pulled herself up to try to readjust. Doing so brought her chestplate up to Nightlife's face. He went to pull back, but instead he leaned forward and nipped her armor. The femme gasped as her optics offlined at the sudden move, encouraging Nightlife to do it again. Then he trailed his glossa up and down her chest in long strokes as she tried to roll up into his mouth. Her frame trembled a bit at the small wave of lightning that coursed through her.

Nightlife smiled to himself before he moved to the berth. He laid her down and hovered above her, continuing the long strokes that had her gasping. The berth was cool, almost cold; it soaked through her wings and helped to cool Skyline's rapidly rising core temperature. He grinned as her cooling fans began to kick in.

"Do you trust me, Sky?" He asked gently. She onlined her optics again as she struggled to think through the haze of pleasure and nervousness clouding her processor. She almost contemplated asking to wait awhile longer to do this, but stopped herself.

"Yes," she murmured softly. "I trust you, Nightlife." Those four words made him proud of her as he reached his servo between them. He knew how nervous she was, so he told her what he was going to do before he did it. She was surprised at that; he was so understanding. He lightly brushed his fingers across her closed port as she began to writhe under him, her small mewls music to him. When he wasn't talking he continued to trail his glossa up her chest armor, rendering her unable to think of anything other than what he was doing to her.

"I'm going to open you port now Sky, ok?" He murmured before sliding open the navy blue plating. She whimpered as he moved down, first sliding his fingers over and in each of her outlets, then replacing fingers with his glossa, causing her to moan loudly and her engines to rev as she leaned into his mouth. She was overtaken at the sensation of something stroking her port. After a moment he moved back up and watched her pant as she re-onlined her optics again, wondering why he stopped.

"I'm going to start connecting now. Are you ok?" He asked. She only nodded; her vocal processor had been offlined long ago. He smiled and secured her lips again, his glossa searching for hers as he took one of her servos in his. He moved their entwined servos between them, guiding her to his port and helping her to slide apart his own black plating, the cluster of wires behind it coming unraveled. Skyline nervously took a chance and began to stroke the wires, earning a moan from Nightlife as he offlined his optics and enjoyed her touch. She continued to stroke and even tried to pinch them once or twice, earning the same reactions. She smiled; maybe it wouldn't be too hard to learn how to give him pleasure. Finally he regained control and connected the first wire into her virgin port, causing her to arch into him and attempt to wrap her legs instinctively around his waist.

"Not yet, Sky," he said with a gentle grin as he moved them down again. He then continued to connect each wire slowly, allowing her and her systems both time to adjust to the new sensations. He finally connected the last wire, moving a servo behind one of her knee joints and replacing one of her legs. She took the hint and moved the other one to lock around the ebony mech's waist, a tidal wave of pleasure and electricity clouding her thoughts and sending her systems on a roller coaster ride. The same sensations racked him as well, putting both the bot's processors on the same frequencies as electric pleasure sent them soaring and forcing Nightlife to rev up his engines as he pressed into her. Skyline almost cried out from the shock and pleasure of everything going on, sensors and warnings flashing almost violently as her systems prepared for a manual shutdown. As they neared overload, both bot's Spark chambers opened, nearly scaring the oil out of the poor jet, but Nightlife was quick to reassure her.

"It's ok Sky, just part of the bonding," he murmured. "Ready?" He asked as she slowly nodded. He smiled gently and bent down to capture her lips, his glossa entwining with hers as he brought his chest plate to hers as their Sparks bonded for the first time, throwing both bots into overload. Skyline clutched tight onto her black Corvette and cried out as he pressed down into her and ran his engines as hard as he could, giving her the relief she needed so badly. Sparks flew across both of their processors and optics flickered as the overload reached its peak. Another minute and the sensations began to wane, both bot's having to reboot their systems. Nightlife managed to stay on servos and knee joints, avoiding collapsing on his smaller, more fragile Sparkmate. _It feels good to call her that,_ he though happily to himself as he watched her pant, rapidly taking in air to cool her dangerously high core temperature.*

He kissed her forehead lovingly as both of their engines slowed to quiet hums, Sparks settled in their respective chambers, and Skyline's optics flicked on slowly. She smiled at him and lifted her head to kiss him back as he wound an arm around her waist and managed to flip them both over, allowing Skyline to lay straddled on the ebony mech, her chin resting on his chest plate.

"Comfortable?" Nightlife asked, grinning. She nodded enthusiastically as he laughed. He reached a servo down between them to close her port before she gently grabbed his wrist joint.

"Night, there was something I wanted to ask you," the jet murmured in a small voice.

"What is it, love?" He replied. The blue and gold femme was silent as he read the conflict in her optics. She looked away and blushed.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I-I don't want you to be mad at me," she whispered.

"Sky, even if I wanted to be mad at you I couldn't be. You're too….innocent. It's almost pathetic the control you have over me," he grinned. She smiled a bit. "Now what did you want to ask me?"

Skyline took a deep breath. "N-Night," she stuttered as he smiled at his pet name. "I-I know this isn't the best time for something l-like this, with the war a-and all, but…," she trailed off. He waited for a nano-klik before she raised her gaze to meet his. "I-I want a Sparkling to call our own," she said softly.

"A Sparkling?" He asked. She flinched and pressed her faceplates against his chest, afraid he was going to start yelling at her like everyone else used to, back when she was still a Decepticon. He grinned as he revved his engines reassuringly and pulled her up level to him.

"Y-You're not angry?" She asked as she saw his grin.

"Of course not! Why would I be angry?" He laughed. "It's only natural for you to want a Sparkling. And if you want to try," he smiled softly, "then we'll try. If it makes you happy, I'm happy." She smiled as her Spark flared at his words. A couple of tears fell as she bent forward and kissed him, his servos rubbing her wings softly. "When do you want to try for one? Tonight?" He asked, and she nodded confidently. "Are you sure you're-"

"Nightlife, with you by me, I think I'll be ready for almost anything," she murmured. _And my sister beside me as well,_ she added to herself. He grinned as he reconnected the wires one by one as Skyline began to participate, rubbing slightly against his port. She heard him grunt and his engines give a needy growl as his servos moved to take a hold of her hips. As she continued the motions, the electricity passing through the wires fluctuated, sending them to overload faster. And, again, as they were right on the cliff looking down at the sea, both bots Spark chambers opened as the two Sparks joined in midair between the bots. Both onlined their optics just in time to see a split-nano-klik joining, their Sparks briefly becoming illuminated with many different colors then flash a pure white before they separated again, leaving the two Sparkmates to ride out the rest of their overload. Nightlife pulled Skyline down and clutched her tight to him, running his engines hard to relieve the tightness her systems were experiencing from interfacing. She cried out again, louder, burying her faceplates in the crook of Nightlife's neck to muffle the sound a bit. As the overload faded once more, Skyline just completely relaxed on top of Nightlife as she gave her systems time to reboot and recover. Nightlife came back first as he stroked her wings and back, watching her as her optics gave the slightest flicker and onlined as she blinked the blurriness from them.

"Hope you enjoyed your flight on Nightlife Airlines," he teased as she giggled.

"You don't even have wings," she said as her engines made a tired humming. Nightlife laughed as the femme on top of him rested her head at the base of his neck and fell into recharge almost immediately.

"Goodnight Sky," he murmured and nuzzled the top of her helm before relaxing himself and finally succumbing to the tiredness that enveloped his systems.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Skyline awoke the next morning early as usual, still resting comfortably on top of Nightlife. She rose slowly, maneuvering her slender form off the berth, successfully leaving Nightlife to recharge a little longer. She moved over to the large mirror that adorned one of the walls of their quarters and placed her servos on her lower abdomen. Last night, did they really….? Her Spark fluttered excitedly at the thought of a Sparkling developing inside her. She smiled. Planting a gentle kiss on Nightlife's ebony helm, she stretched and walked out into the hall to join Ratchet in the medbay.

"Good morning!" She said cheerily to him.

"Someone's happy today," he grinned knowingly and made her blush as she waited for the day's orders. Ratchet studied the room for a moment. "Maintenance, cleaning, and I need you to help me change Mirage's bandages again. That really should be it," he said.

"That's all?" She asked, cocking her head slightly to one side.

"Since you came, keeping up in here has been a lot easier."

"How come?"

"Not many medics these days. Young bots want to be warriors, not healers," Ratchet sighed. Skyline nodded understandingly, leaving him to record down Mirage's healing and to help Wheeljack create plans for a signal dampener. As she set to work on maintenance of the med berths, she contemplated telling Ratchet about the possibility of a Sparkling, but decided against it. She'd spill later. The day went by uneventfully. Nightlife came in while she was disinfecting the tools and kissed her good morning, also acknowledging Ratchet and Wheeljack as he left to do some training with the twins. She watched him walk off, laughing as he pretended to march like the humans would in their military ranks, lifting his knees high and puffing out his chest plate as he pivoted to continue down the hall. After changing Mirage's bandages with Ratchet's aid, she left the medic to join her mech in the training area. She laughed as she walked into the hidden observation room. Optimus stood with his arm around Flatline's waist. Skyline gave them a good morning as she walked up beside her sister. Optimus nodded while Flatline had to give in her daily best.

"Have fun last night?" She teased as the Energon in Sky's faceplates began to heat up and rise. The crimson femme chuckled as she playfully pushed Skyline, who staggered. Skyline returned with her own playful shove. Flatline didn't move a millimeter. Even if Optimus hadn't been there supporting her larger sister, it still wouldn't have had any effect, and that's what annoyed Sky. But the blue and gold femme just laughed good naturedly.

"Training not done yet?" The jet asked.

"No, but apparently your Corvette is winning. He's ahead by 3 games, Sideswipe coming in second with 2 games. Sunstreaker, 0."

"Wait, Sunstreaker? Losing? Oooh that must be a blow to his ego. And his shiny paint." The jet said.

"Oh, Skyline, we leave for Diego Garcia tomorrow. It will be a 6-month mission, possibly longer. Only you, me, Flatline, and Nightlife are going aside from those who are already there. Ratchet, Sideswipe, and Ironhide are leaving today, so we'll be meeting them there. I cleared it with Lennox," Optimus said.

Skyline nodded and smiled. "Guess I better get ready!" She said excitedly as she nearly bounced out of the room.

"Excited, isn't she?" Optimus asked the crimson femme as he nuzzled her neck.

"She's taken an interest in the humans and their music and inventions. She wants to learn everything she can," Flatline replied as she leaned back and looped an arm around the Autobot leader's neck as Nightlife won yet another match. Flatline laughed. "I'm going to go pack up too," she said. Her Sparkmate only nodded as they shared a long kiss, Flatline finally breaking it and walking out.

_-Skyline stay with the carrier please.- _

"Oh come on sis this is good practice. Besides, I love the ocean!"

_-Fine. Just don't get yourself in trouble and don't go diving today.- _Flatline sighed through the comm-link.

"Will do!" The blue and gold jet replied as she hit another wind current and streaked off, the sound of a breaking sound barrier music to her. _I haven't flown like this since I don't know when,_ she thought to herself as she turned on her throttle, surpassing the top speed of even the Super Hornets used on the US aircraft carriers. She flew like that until a black shape appeared on the horizon. It was an island. She immediately let her throttle die down and returned to a more relaxed pace, the jet equivalent of a human walk. She saw the few well-camouflaged military hangars scattered around it and, more of, her dani's old friend Longarm standing in the clear ocean waters. She didn't remember him that well as she had been a Sparkling at the time, but she knew him just enough to recognize him from old pictures and data pad writings. But she knew he wouldn't recognize her.

Her sister had told her, laughing all the while, that her armor as a Sparkling had been ivory white and a younger Flatline used to call her "Snowball". As Skyline remembered all this, she pulled back and turned her nose towards the sky, soaring up to the highest altitude she could go without leaving the Earth's atmosphere. As she reached the top of her climb, she cut all of her engines off and let herself fall spiraling down towards the oceans at amazing speeds. She knew Longarm was watching her warily, unsure whether Autobot or Decepticon as her faction symbol had yet to be painted on permanently. At the last nano-klik she pulled up, soaring across the ocean back towards the carrier where her sister and the NEST crew on board were just catching sight of the island. Flatline stood at the very front of the flight deck, a servo on her hip as she surveyed the area. Skyline slowed and transformed as she neared the vessel, flying at the ship's speed in her bot form.

"Hey sis you'll never guess who's on the beach at the moment," the jet said excitedly as she hovered beside the large carrier, making sure to speak the Earth language called "English" instead of normal Cybertronian.

"Who?" The Lamborghini asked.

"Longarm!"

"Really? He recognize you?"

"No. I don't think he saw the beginnings of my adult armor." It was silent for a long moment.

"How do you do that?" Flatline suddenly asked.

"Do what?" Sky replied.

"Fly in your bipedal mode."

"The same way I fly in my jet mode. I use my engines and thrusters," Skyline grinned.

Flatline just shook her head and muttered "Jets…". It wasn't long before the ship finally docked, Longarm having already alerted Lennox to the "unidentified aircraft" and moving over to greet the carrier.

Flatline stepped off first, immediately going in with Optimus to alert Lennox and Epps of their arrival. Nightlife drove down the large boarding ramp, just woken up from recharge in the ship's protected inner hangar. Skyline came off last, marveling at the island and everything in it. "That was you above the ocean. Nice flying," Longarm said after a brief greeting to Flatline, Optimus, and Nightlife.

"Thanks," Skyline said. "But you don't remember me do you?"

"Should I?" He asked apologetically. She gave a gentle laugh.

"Yes, yes you should though it isn't surprising you don't. I'll give you two hints: a femme named Nightsong and a Sparkling nicknamed Snowball."

"Skyline?" He asked, optics widening. She laughed as she crouched and pounced on him in a crushing hug, just like she used to when she was still called "Snowball". Most of the NEST crew still on the carrier watched in amazement as the two conversed in quick series of Cybertronian beeps and clicks.

"Well, can't call you Snow anymore, now can I? Wow, you've grown. And you turned out to be a flyer. Kind of weird. Not many bots on either side of your family were born jets. You have, um, discovered your powers, right?"

"Yes, I've been working with Wheeljack and my sister on controlling them. I've gotten pretty far. But how did you know about my powers?"

"Nightsong told me, but she wanted it kept a secret from nearly everyone else. Besides me, your sister, and though I'm not completely positive your opi knew, no one else had any idea. Not that I know of at least."

Skyline nodded, then motioned towards the door. "May I?" Longarm nodded as she bolted towards the door, wanting to see the inside of her home for the next four plus months. Longarm laughed as he returned to his preferred gazing spot, muttering "Snowball" and laughing at old, saved memories.

Skyline walked into the first Autobot hangar. Only a couple of bots rested here. Chromia stood talking quietly to Ironhide in the south-eastern corner, while a motorcycle and a pickup truck sat near the middle of the north wall. The truck-bot she did not recognize, but he seemed to be recharging so she let him be. "Knockout!" She exclaimed instead.

"Skyline!" The small mech answered, revving his engines loudly before transforming and moving over to greet her. They connected fists as they'd both seen many humans do and laughed. "You look great Sky. Still not a fighter? I need a good spar. I'm too fast for old Salvage over there."

"I heard that," the pickup grumbled tiredly, giving one rev of his engines before powering down again. "And I'm not old."

Skyline laughed quietly. "Hey, where's Beachbreak? I received a transmission from him when he arrived on Earth. I wanted to see my old academy buddy," she grinned. Knockout's mood changed in an instant, the mech dropping his shoulders and hanging his head. "Knockout? What's wrong, is Beachbreak ok?" She asked worriedly.

"I-I'm sorry Sky. Beachbreak was KIA during an encounter with Starscream at the Zambezi river two years ago," the motorcycle murmured sadly.

All of Skyline's engines halted, all of her systems froze. "Beachbreak is… dead?" She asked. She was shocked. Her little Beachbreak, the little bot who she affectionately thought of as her little brother and best friend was… gone? No, he couldn't be! He just… couldn't be… dead. Offline. She'd never see him again. Skyline burst into tears as Knockout hugged the larger femme supportively. She buried her head in the mech's shoulder as her entire frame shook. She knew bots died. She knew how many the war had claimed, but she had been so confident all of her friends and family would have been safe. But yet, it had taken three. Her dani, her opi, and now Beachbreak. Who next? She fervently hoped no one as she calmed herself, regaining her composure.

"I'm sorry Sky," Knockout said again.

"It's ok. There's nothing you could've done, and I don't blame anyone for it except the Decepticons and the ongoing war," she sighed. She shook her head once and turned back to him. "Who else is here?" She asked, trying to take her mind off of Beachbreak as she wiped her optics again.

"Hm, me, Salvage, Longarm, Chromia, the idiot twins" -he gave a short laugh- "and Sideswipe were the second wave that came in after Optimus, Ironhide, and Ratchet." He said, not mentioning Arcee or Moonracer even though Sky never knew them.

"Don't forget Jazz," she said.

"He's online? What the slag?"

"You can thank Wheeljack, Ratchet, and Jazz's firm grip on staying alive. He's still online and kicking, he's just real weak and in no condition to do ANY kind of fighting, so he stays at the Ark with Sunstreaker and Wheeljack."

Knockout nodded. "Have you been introduced to Lennox and Epps yet?"

"No, I haven't."

"Then come on, you'll like them. To me, Lennox is like a human Optimus and Epps like a human Ironhide. They share similar qualities and personality traits to one another." Knockout said in an attempt to cheer the femme up a bit.

Skyline laughed a little. "That I will most definitely find funny." _And funny is what I need right now…_ She thought to herself sadly.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Flatline, Optimus, and Nightlife stood outside a hangar closer to the center of the island when Skyline and Knockout joined them.

"Good, now that Sky is here, into the hangar we go," Nightlife said with mock enthusiasm as Optimus ushered them inside. Skyline laughed as she took her mech's servo in her own. Knockout watched as they entered the large hangar before transforming and roaring off, earning a warning from Longarm as he almost ran into the tow truck.

Skyline looked around curiously as the humans moved around quickly and busily, all dressed in a similar outfit, some carrying files and folders, some carrying backpacks, and others carrying nothing at all. Two humans were exchanging information back and forth by yelling across the small catwalk that held computers, large monitors and the soldiers working on them. Skyline backed away two steps to hide halfway behind Nightlife, her servo still entwined with his.

"Ah, Optimus, good to see you returned safely. These the new recruits?" A dark-skinned man asked.

"Lieutenant Epps," Optimus nodded at him. "Yes, this is Flatline, Nightlife, and Skyline," he said, motioning to each in turn.

"Well welcome to the team," Lennox said, walking up beside Epps. "With the Decepticons still hanging around we'll need all the help we can get. So, what do we have?" He asked.

Each bot gave their own introduction. "I'm Flatline. Ex-Decepticon. Vehicle is a re-enforced Lamborghini Reventon. Weapon specialist. That's all you need to know," the large femme said, staring steadily at the two humans with crimson optics.

"I'm Nightlife. Born Autobot, vehicle mode is a 1997 Corvette. Specialize in hand-to-hand combat and close-range shooting, 100% warrior," Nightlife grinned.

Finally it was Skyline's turn. "I-I'm Skyline. I'm also an Ex-Decepticon, and my vehicle mode is an F-18 Hornet in the form of a United States Navy Blue Angel performance jet. I am a qualified medical officer and also specialize in long range shooting. If I'm on the battlefield I usually play sniper or stinger."

Optimus spoke up again. "Flatline is all strength. She can blow through almost anything. Skyline informed us that once she even stood up to Megatron and defied him directly. That makes her invaluable to us. Skyline as well. She can hit a dead-center target at well over 100 miles, easy. Skyline is also known as the fastest bot on Cybertron, reaching a top speed of 1,879 miles per hour." That caught Lennox and Epps' attention as both raised their brows amazed. "She also has another power which I will talk to you in private about later," Optimus said in a slightly lower voice.

Lennox nodded. "Well, alright then. You three go ahead and get comfortable, explore the island, whatever. Well test you all out tomorrow. Optimus, we've received quite a few reports since you've been gone…." Lennox's voice faded away as the Autobot leader and the soldier walked off towards the catwalk computer station.

Lennox sat at his office desk, waist deep in paperwork. Damn that Galloway, the son of a… He sighed heavily. Everyone else, including Epps, had gone to bed. He looked at the time. Ten o' clock! He moaned before continuing the tedious process of reading rules and regulations then filling out file after file on both the existing and the new Autobots. He sighed as a tune made itself known, coming from outside of the window. It was soft, gentle, and it made him want to lay his head down and fall asleep. Feeling fatigue's dark shadow creep up on him, he told himself to get up and get walking. The song intrigued him, so he began to follow it through the halls. It was coming from just outside the hangar bay area, in the same area as he, away from both the human barracks and Autobot resting hangar. But who could be singing at this hour? He paused to listen: The song was in Japanese, and whoever singing knew Japanese perfectly. They was never slipped on anything, not even pronunciation. If Kaminari was still on Diego Garcia, he would've said it was her, but she had gone back to Japan nearly two years ago. He continued to walk, and as he got closer, the voice's attributes became more pronounced, especially one he had jokingly named the "Transformer accent". It was definitely an Autobot singing, but as he was almost halfway there, the singing stopped. He waited for a moment, hoping it would come back up. And luckily for him, whoever seemed to know he was curious and began singing again, this time in English.

_Back then the greatest shock to our reality_

_Was that our lives were so simplistic and primitive, it was laughing in our faces_

_Even as I covered my ears the truth slipped through my fingers and left me confused_

_Just where in this weak body do I find the strength to stand?_

He turned another corner and picked up the pace. Now he was jogging, wide awake. Who was it? He knew it was an Autobot, one of the new females by the sound of the voice. And it was so beautiful…. No one would expect it to come from a 25+ feet tall alien robot.

_Uninstall, uninstall._

_The fact that I am just one of the countless specks of dust on this planet_

_Even now, I cannot begin to understand._

_Uninstall, uninstall._

_It seems I have no choice but to act as a soldier who knows no fear._

_Uninstall…._

There! Hangar 14! He slowed, not wanting to disturb the rhythm and sound of the music flowing through the still night air.

_Our subconscious grows sharper without our realization_

_When my eyes open and see this shapeless presence beneath my bed._

_I'm devoid of any feelings except the impulse to destroy everything_

_Since I am unable to even choose the time of my passing_

Lennox cautiously opened the door, making no sound. Or at least so he thought. But the blue and gold jet that stood outside the open hangar made no reaction. _Skyline, I think it was,_ he reminded himself as he watched her raise her voice to the stars as she gently handled and studied a flower that was just so _tiny_ compared to her. And what emotions and gentleness she was displaying, something one would not expect from a _robot_….

_Uninstall, uninstall._

_If there is no replacement for me_

_Then I will take that daily life and_

_Uninstall, uninstall._

_These hands just want to end everything._

_It's not a bad thing to_

_Uninstall…._

_Uninstall, uninstall._

_The fact that I am just one of the countless specks of dust on this planet_

_Even now, I cannot begin to understand._

_Uninstall, uninstall._

_It seems I have no choice but to act as a soldier who knows no fear._

_Uninstall…._

He stared in amazement, unbelieving both what he just heard and saw. He watched as the femme continued to study a tiny tiger lily with curious aqua optics and sighed. "I really need to stop finding songs like this," she muttered.

Lennox was debating whether or not to say something, but the urge won out. "You have a beautiful voice," he said.

"Oh, Captain Lennox! I'm sorry did I wake you up?"

He just laughed. "No you didn't wake me up. I was actually doing paperwork, courtesy of Director Galloway."

"Paperwork? But it's so late. Not even Ratchet usually stays up this late updating our data pad files."

"I have no idea what a 'data pad' file is but I'm guessing it's somewhat similar to what we keep. Anyway, I just wanted to come see who was singing. Have a good night, Skyline," Lennox said smiling and nodding. Skyline did the same, just without the smile as humans couldn't detect a Transformer emotion. Finally the femme turned back to the sky and the ocean, making her way slowly to the Autobot resting hangar upon hearing Nightlife's voice through their Spark connection.

"Oh come on, you can't tell me you don't have fantasies!"

"Of course I do, but Optimus would never do anything like that! He's a gentleman!"

"Yeah well even gentlemen can be badasses," Skyline laughed as one of Flatline's optics twitched. "What? Admit it, you can't wait until that night comes." Skyline retorted playfully; the two had been playfully bantering all the evening of the next day.

Flatline rolled her optics as Sky laughed at her sister. "You're so funny sis, maybe if you loosen up a bit and talk to him, it can come a lot sooner than you think," she grinned and winked at Flatline.

"You're not gonna give this up, are you?" Flatline asked.

Sky pretended to be thoughtful, then grinned again. "Nope."

Flatline laughed. "Wow. I guess I underestimated your stubbornness."

"I learned from the best!" Skyline teased as her sister hugged her.

"Sure you'll be alright with Nightlife gone for the night?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I can survive one night while Nightlife's on a mission. Goodnight sis," Sky said.

"Goodnight!" Flat answered. She rolled her optics again as her sister moved towards a different hangar, but she couldn't help but wonder about…. The crimson Lamborghini shivered for a moment, then shook her head to clear such thoughts. One day though, one day…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Alright, there has been numerous reports of strange aircraft and unexplained commotion in this area. We thought it was proper to check out since the possibility of nearby oil reservoirs," Lennox informed the gathered group of soldiers, speaking through a special, and very expensive, type of headset that not only connected him to all of his fellow soldiers who were wearing the headsets, but also connecting him to each Autobot's comm-link. Skyline listened to Lennox through her own comm-link as she gained altitude from launching from an aircraft carrier, letting the wind gather beneath her wings.

"We do not know who or any other specifics, as few people in the area know English, but all of the reports have said the same things: very loud, fast airplane, and during the night numerous falling trees. Some have also reported fires and what sounds like cannon shots," Lennox continued.

"The Decepticons always choose the damndest places. Russia. Hmph," Epps mumbled to himself. Lennox glanced at him.

"The terrain is supposed to be very rocky and very cold. Make sure you put on as much warmth as you can because it's not Florida out there." Lennox finished, giving a sweeping look to all the soldiers sitting in the cargo area of the C-17.

Skyline flew up beside the C-17s, slowing to remain at their speed. She listened intently, knowing her role might be just to sit up high away from the others and provide warning fire with her rifle. She hoped she wouldn't even have to do that. War was not on her list of things to do, but she refused to stay back at Diego Garcia with the idiot twins, Longarm, and a recovering Chromia. She didn't want Nightlife OR her sister to get injured and she not be there. Skyline mentally shook her head and refocused herself as another front of cold wind hit her. She trembled a bit then raised her core temperature. Primus, how cold did it get on this planet? And organics LIVED here? She studied the vast expanses of forest beneath here. She saw wolves hunting elk, well coordinated like a military strike force, much like the one she was flying beside. A few miles away from the wolf pack was a small village, smoke rising from stone pillar fireplaces and the few people out were wrapped up in layers of clothing, jackets, and parkas, huddled up in fabric cocoons. Most were wearing snowshoes. She studied the humans far below her for just a moment before they disappeared out of sight among the trees.

"Alright, the drop zone is just up ahead. Gear up, boys," She heard Lennox tell the rest of the NEST team. Apparently he wasn't going to take off the headset. Good. Everyone could keep in touch. _Well, almost everyone_, she glanced at the cargo plane that carried Sideswipe and her sister, the rebel and the Decepticon who just plainly didn't like organics. As the C-17s began opening their cargo bays one by one, Skyline drew back from the planes, trailing behind them to watch both her humans and Autobot teammates freefall from the air and into the drop zone below. Flatline was already at the meeting area, waiting along with the two human mechs who had ridden in her alt-mode.

"Damn, for a Lambo, you're pretty tough," Lt. Tony complimented the red femme. His partner, though, a slightly grumpier, newer recruit, did not feel the same.

"Heh, yeah, right. That Lambo may be tough," he said nodding to the Transformer looking down on him, red optics cold. "But she's not a looker. Doesn't really have the correct lines of a true Lamborghini. Not sleek at all."

Flatline lowered her head to his level. "Say that for yourself, organic. Disgusting," she snarled, posing her hand to flick the human.

"Flatline!" Skyline scolded her sister before she could carry out the impulse.

"What? He called me fat," Flatline gave the jet a hard look as she made a flyover.

"Patience, Flatline. He is only human," Optimus finished for Skyline as he drove up, followed by Ironhide and Ratchet. Flatline just rolled her optics and heaved a sigh, moving away from the human and waiting for the fighting to start.

Skyline turned again and transformed over the drop zone, hovering for a moment in her bipedal mode before lowering to the ground. "I'm picking up a couple of poorly hidden, active comm-link signals just southeast of here," Skyline informed Optimus.

"Good. But we must be careful, it may be a trap," he responded. "Autobots, roll out!"

With that, the Autobots split into three groups: those taking to the snow pathways in their alt-modes, those taking to the forest in their bipedal modes, and then there were the jets, Skyline and Breakaway. Raptor and Hornet took off together, the F-22 Raptor taking point while the blue and gold F-18 Hornet stayed at a more relaxed pace, scanning for new energy signals and comm-link connections, active or otherwise.

"Breakaway, stay low, we have aircraft in the vicinity," Skyline murmured.

"Decepticon?" He asked.

"I'm not sure, the energy signal is muted just enough to keep me from knowing, but stay low just in case," she told her wingman. The two continued to fly and, luckily for them, the distant roar of jet engines moved off, along with the signal on Sky's radar. Twelve more miles southeast, and the three divisions regrouped. Those walking in their bot modes were the last to catch up, the jets of course being the first.

"Skyline, are you picking up anything on your radar?" Optimus asked.

"Yes, but we're right on top of it," Skyline replied.

"I have the same thing, Prime," Breakaway said.

"As do I," Ratchet and Sideswipe chimed in.

Optimus got a thinking look in his optics before realization kicked in.

"Move!" He yelled, picking up as many of the humans as he could as Megatron came crashing down into the group. He let out a snarl at Optimus. The Autobot leader had just enough time to set down the humans before Megatron engaged him, the two exploding into an all out brawl, cannons firing and swords hitting metal. The rest of the Autobots engaged the coming Decepticons crashing through the forest, uprooting and destroying anything in their way. Skyline and Breakaway moved off unseen, climbing the nearby cliff face and finding a hidden perch. Breakaway was first to take out his sniper rifle, aiming through the scope and firing, the shot missing, but instead hitting a Decepticon's knee joint and causing him to fall. That made Ironhide's job easier as he finished off the bot.

Skyline took her rifle out and kept it at ready. She scanned the battlefield before she saw a sight that made her Spark contract in shock. The Decepticon tank she remembered to be Windroar pushed Sideswipe back against the cliff face in front of her, and his cannon arm caught in a small avalanche of loose rocks. The tank stuck his cannon right in Side's faceplates, revving it menacingly. Sideswipe struggled to get free. But just as Windroar was about to fire a cannon blast that would offline Sideswipe for good, a red laser started on the Corvette's forehead, then moved across the cliff face towards Windroar, and disappeared. Windroar, wanting to know who had interrupted his moment of glory, turned to see who had shone the laser. In one of the cliff's shallow caves, Skyline crouched with her guiding laser pointed dead center on Windroar's forehead, and the big mech knew it. The Decepticon's optics grew wide, the two seemed to be frozen in a state of suspended animation. Skyline's servos were trembling. Could she pull the trigger? Could she REALLY kill a fellow Transformer, even if he was a Decepticon? That factor was soon decided as Breakaway murmured in Sky's audio receptor.

"Take the shot Skyline."

At that moment, the trance between Autobot femme and Decepticon mech was broken. Windroar hurried and revved his cannon again, preparing to fire, and Skyline pulled the trigger. The bullet flew in a perfect line, straight towards the Decepticon about to offline Sideswipe. It flew silently, unheard and unseen, until it collided with Windroar's helmet and tore straight through his central processor with the sound of crumpling metal, so great was the bullet's speed.

Sideswipe stared in awe as the bullet ripped completely through the Decepticons big head and still had the velocity to hurtle into the rock beside him. The tank's optics flickered for a moment then faded, his now lifeless shell crumpling into the surrounding snow. Sideswipe's engines gave a relieved sigh as he waved a thanks at the blue and gold femme, the Corvette finally able to dislodge his arm and jump back into the fray, engaging a grounded Skywarp. Then, with the telltale scream of a fellow jet's engines, Starscream and Thundercracker streaked over the cliffs, firing on the Autobots from above. Breakaway, seeing he was no longer needed as a sniper, transformed and challenged Thundercracker, the two engaged in a master dogfight, two dancers in a deadly ballet.

Starscream continued to fire upon random Autobots unchallenged. Suddenly Skyline got a sick feeling: She was the one who needed to engage him. All of the other Autobots were ground vehicles and otherwise had their servos full, and a sniper rifle would be totally useless against Starscream. Sky looked down and saw her sister fighting bravely, taking on two Decepticons with no help whatsoever.

_I need to be more like my sister_, Skyline thought to herself as she transformed and rushed Starscream, swerving at the last minute to avoid a collision.

_-You want to challenge me, Skyline? Why would a weak femme like you even TRY?-_ Starscream asked menacingly through her alt-mode radio transmitters. Skyline didn't answer, but just turned herself to fly straight at Screamer again. If she didn't turn now, it would be a head-on collision. The femme banked left, and luckily Starscream followed suit and banked right, their bellies scraping against each other during the pass.

_-You know your sister isn't here to protect you.- _The Decepticon F-22 sneered.

_-I can make do. -_

_- Are you sure? If you pull out now I MIGHT let you live!-_

_-Positive, I'm not pulling out. I've changed since I left the Decepticons, Screamer.-_ In all reality, Skyline had no idea how she was going to take on Starscream. She was so used to having her sister around to protect her, but that needed to change. Skyline was grown up. She needed to be able to take care of herself. Her Spark flared with that thought, and with a renewed sense of courage, she became the fourth dancer in the deadly aerial spectacle.

Skyline opened fire on Starscream, trying to keep one step ahead of him. He may be powerful, but she was much faster and much more agile. She pushed on and managed to get behind him a second time, Skyline firing the two Sidewinder missiles she had equipped before leaving the human Air Force base and continually firing with the traditional Vulcan cannon. The Sidewinders missed, but she managed to pepper his tailfins and his left wing. Suddenly Starscream braked, Skyline's momentum carrying her on past him. Then the sneaky F-22 hit his throttle and streaked after her. It took Starscream less than three seconds to have all four of his missiles locked onto her. Skyline finally realized what he was planning, but it was too late for aerial maneuvers. With a loud hiss, the four missiles flew straight for her. She managed to evade three, but the fourth was too close. Pain shot through her systems as it exploded against her right wing. She feinted and banked left, heading back towards the battlefield. Suddenly Breakaway's voice came through her comm-link on the shared signal. That meant everyone could hear him.

-_Bot injured, I repeat bot injured. Skyline coming down with injured right wing. I am engaging Starscream.-_

Then it switched to a personal frequency. _-Go ahead and land Skyline, I've got this. Get your wing checked out. The Decepticons are retreating from the area. We've won.-_

_-Anyone hurt?- _She asked.

_-No, everyone is fine. Nice shot by the way.-_

_-Where are you going?- _She asked him as she landed.

_-Just to give the Decepticons a little goodbye present!- _He said, giving her a mental grin as he passed.

Skyline flew on to the battlefield and transformed, landing softly in the snow. Her wind continued to throb as Ratchet came over, followed by a none too happy Flatline.

"What were you thinking Sky? Taking on Starscream!"

"I had to sis."

"No, you didn't. Breakaway could've handled him!" The red Lambo fumed.

"Breakaway had his servos full with Thundercracker, and I wasn't any help just sitting up there. Besides, I want to help. I need to feel like an asset, not a burden," Skyline replied.

Flatline sighed, she knew her sister. She always felt like this. "Skyline, you're an asset just staying alive. That's all you really need to do," the Decepticon said, softening her voice. "Nice shot, by the way. Fastest and the most accurate. You're getting some titles, aren't you?" Flatline teased.

Skyline just grinned as Ratchet cleaned the scorch mark on her wing off. "We'll finish repairing it back at base," he said. Skyline thanked him as the medic walked off, going to check Sideswipe's arm.

Nightlife moved over to Skyline and hugged her close. "Don't ever do that again," he whispered pleadingly. She could tell that shook him.

"Nightlife, I'm fine. See?"

"I wouldn't call a torn up right wing fine, but ok," he said giving her a soft smile. "Now let's get back to Diego Garcia so Ratchet can fix it up."


End file.
